I'll Love You Forever, I'll Like You For Always
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: Dominique Evans and Sirius Black were together once upon a time. She doesn't want to fall back in love with him, but a baby, his innocence, and a little bit of magic might make her change her mind. SBOC. Epilogue up. COMPLETED! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter, that's a big no. **

**A/N: Hey people! I've had this in my head for awhile and I just thought I'd put it on the website. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**

"Harry Potter, get down here and give your favorite Aunt a hug!" Dominique Evans yelled as her sister let her inside the house.

"Thanks Petunia, for letting me stay, the ministry has been driving me up a wall." Petunia, her oldest sister, just glared at her and walked into the kitchen.

A moment later, a boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes covered by glasses appeared at the top of the stairs.

Harry Potter looked down at his favorite aunt, his mother's youngest sister, and took in her appearance. She had the same green eyes as his, and today her strawberry-blonde hair was dyed a deep blackish-purple.

"Hey Aunt Nicki, long time no see!" he said as he hurried downstairs, into his aunts motherly embrace. He was surprised at how kind and motherly she was to him, as she was only 27. He looked her up and down, and laughed. She had on faded jeans, with bright pink shoes, and a bright pink shirt that read "I come with my own background music." and her dark hair was braided into pig-tails.

She looked as though she was only 18. He wasn't surprised by this though because, unlike his Aunt Petunia, she was tall, with a good physic (thanks to the gym she worked out at), and ate more than the occasional leaf of lettuce or peace of grapefruit. She was without a doubt his favorite family member, and just happened to be his godmother.

"I'm alright Harry, but your looking a tad thin. All ready to go to the Weasley's?" she asked him as he nodded, and explained how excited he was.

They walked into the kitchen, where Dudley sat staring at his plate and his mother as she cut up pieces of lettuce for a salad.

When Dominique saw what they were going to be eating, she shook her head, and told Petunia they were going for a walk and grabbed Harry's hand and strode out of the house.

"Where are all the good food places around here? Or should we go to Italy for some Italian?" she asked Harry.

He looked a little confused at first and then asked how they would get to Italy.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry. Well I can side apparate with you to this great wizard place." she told him.

"Okay, that sounds good, lets go." Harry said and he took her arm.

For a second, nothing happened. Then he felt as if he was being pulled and pushed in every direction at once. Then it stopped, and when he opened his eyes, they were standing in Rome, with all sorts of witches and wizards bustling about.

"Wow! This is so cool. Where did you find it?" he said as he faced Dominique.

"Well, I found it about two years after graduating from Hogwarts. I knew you would like it." she said as she led him through the crowd to the Italian restaurant up ahead.

They sat and ate their pasta and talked. They talked about Harry's friends, his upcoming fourth year, the World Cup (she was going as well), and about the Dursley's.

As they walked through the streets after finishing their meals and searching for an ice-cream shop, something caught Harry's eye. It was a reward paper for Sirius Black. He looked over at his aunt, and saw she noticed it too. He also saw the twinkle leave her eyes.

Last year when he had seen this happen, he had asked her about Sirius. She told him it was her job as an auror to catch him, but he knew it was something else. So he had asked his professor, and her long time friend, Lupin what it was about.

Remus had told Harry, how Dominique and Sirius were going to get married, and then on the night his parents died they had a big fight, and Sirius walked out, and didn't come back. Then when he was accused of all those murders, Dominique had been heart broken.

So, it seemed like it would be a good idea to not tell his aunt about what had happened in his third year. Or the fact that he and Sirius were owling back and fourth.

"Harry, are you o.k.?" Dominique asked when she saw he had stopped and was starring at the wanted poster for Sirius Black. She couldn't help but feel her heart lurch when she saw that. She and Sirius were over, she told herself.

Harry nodded and she took his arm and apparated back to the Dursley's. She told Harry goodnight and then aparrated back to her flat. she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

(I was goina stop here, but I'll write a little more. Hehe)

The next morning Dominique was woken up by a tapping on the window. She peeked her head out the window and saw an owl.

"Stupid Bird." she muttered as she left the comfort of her bed, and made her way to the window. She took the letter from the bird, and opened the Hogwarts seal. Not knowing why Dumbledore wanted her she peered at the letter intently.

_Ms. Dominique Little,_

_As you know, the Triwizard tournament is going on this year here at Hogwarts. The headmaster would like some extra security floating about, and has gotten permission for you and a few other aurors to be clear to help. If you are interested, please come to Hogwarts at 11:30 a.m. on Wednesday, June 30th. It will be nice to see my favorite student again._

_Professor Minerva McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dominique sat staring at the letter, a little shocked because the ministry was giving Dumbledore something he requested and because Professor McGonagal called her her favorite.

Then again, I was almost better than James, she thought.

She looked at the clock, it was 10:00. She would have enough time to get ready and get there on time. After writing Harry, telling him she'd be a little late, she showered and got ready.

By the time she made it to Dumbledore's office, guessed the password (fizzing whizbees), made it up the stairs, and got outside the door, she was catching her breath and looked at her watch. Great, she thought, 11:31. She was about to knock, when she heard someone inside speaking to Dumbledore.

"Well, I should have some part in what happens to him during the summer!" the voice said. It was slightly familiar but she didn't know where she had heard it before.

"He is fine, he goes to his aunt's. She takes care of him." Dumbledore said. He didn't seem mad, but like he was talking to a little boy.

"She barely fees him! I mean, really, have you seen him?" the voice said again.

"He has two aunts that take care of him, I believe you know which one I'm talking about." Dumbledore said.

The voice didn't reply so she knocked on the door. She heard people moving around and papers shuffling, then someone call out come in. She walked inside the room. No matter how many times she cam in here (and it had been a lot, thanks to her friends, the marauders) she was awed at everything.

"Ah, Ms. Evans, I see you made it." Dumbledore said as she sat down across from him.

"Yes, I'm here about your offer." Dominique said with a small smile.

"And…" he said, peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

"I would love to."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**O.k. Well there you go. I would love some feedback. Hope you enjoyed. Can you believe it, I updated _You know you love me_ and I got this story started too. Im so excited lol **

**Yours Truly**

**Baby Blue Eyes 10**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize from this story.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but spring break is finally here soooo I have more time to add stuff and write more. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, they were welcomed with open arms. Lol anyway on with the story. Enjoy**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo**

(I'm going to skip ahead a few months, to the last task: the maze.)

It was the day of the third task and as Dominique watched all the students fill up the stadium, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous for Harry and the other contestants. She and the other teachers would be patrolling the edges of the maze as the champions searched for the cup.

As she took her place at the edge of the maze with Professor Sprout, she thought back on the past school year. Harry had been chosen as a tri-wizard champion and had to compete in two very difficult challenges so far. She had been so worried and would try to talk to him but he would only push her away. She had no idea why, but left him alone. Harry had finally come around, but was still secretive about some things with her. Like the person he was owling so much, but she didn't pry.

Her "security" job had been easy so far, but she was glad to see the end of the school year and of the tasks. She looked up when she saw red sparks flash in the air.

She and Professor Sprout sprang into action and got the student out of the arena and back to the stadium. When they got there, she noticed the student as Fleur Delacore. She breathed a sigh of half relief, half nerves.

About fifteen minutes later, two more teachers came into the arena with a dazed looking Krum. I know that look, Dominique thought. He was just coming out o the imperious curse. Which meant that either Harry or Cedric had placed him under it. Or, she thought, someone else.

Dominique, along with the other security and the teachers, were starting to get anxious. It had been and hour since Krum had come out of the maze, and the maze itself was not showing any signs of life. I wonder what's going on in their, she thought.

Dominique felt someone touch her shoulder, and turned to see Professor McGonagall there. She told Dominique to go up to where Dumbledore was sitting because he had something to tell her. She walked up to Dumbledore and sat on the bench next to him.

"Did you need me sir?" Dominique asked.

"Yes, I wanted to --------" Dumbledore started but was cut off when two bodies came soaring through the air and landed on the ground in the middle of the stadium.

Dominique felt her heart sink. Something was wrong. Harry was crying and Cedric was lying still, as if….. Oh no, she thought, she jumped off her seat and rushed down the seats after Dumbledore. When she got down she saw Dumbledore checking Cedric's vitals, Cedric's parents crying, and the teachers and security keeping students in their seats. Also, she noticed that Professor Moody wasn't there anymore. She looked around for Harry and noticed he was gone as well. "But Dumbledore hasn't talked to him yet." she thought. And then something clicked.

"Headmaster!" she yelled, "Harry and Prof. Moody are gone."

Dumbledore got up and looked around them and said, "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Ms. Evans, come with me" And he strode off with them following closely behind him.

When they got up to the castle, Dumbledore told Dominique to go to the Hospital Wing. When she got there, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermionie, and Madam Pomfrey jumped up to see her.

"Is he o.k.? Is Harry o.k.?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Dumbledore sent me up here as soon as we got up to the castle." Dominique said.

They all went back to pacing and worrying until an hour had passed and Dumbledore, Harry, and a large black dog came in. Dominique got up and pulled Harry into her arms.

"Oh Harry. Are you okay? I was so worried!" She hadn't even noticed that she and Mrs. Weasley were crying.

"I'm o.k. just tired." Harry said, relaxing into his godmothers hug.

"Of course you are. Lets get you cleaned up." Dominique said She led Harry to his bed so he could get cleaned up and get some sleep. She missed Dumbledore leaving and came from beside the bed when Harry had fallen asleep.

Mrs. Weasley and Bill were sitting in some chairs and Ron and Hermione were petting the black dog. The dog looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She sat down beside Bill in a chair and started to fall asleep.

When she woke up she heard voices and recognized McGonagall's voice along with the minister's voice. She stood up just as they came in. McGonagall looked livid and Fudge was flushed and a little scared. She looked over at Harry and tried to give him a reassuring smile. She walked over to his bedside and helped him sit up and fix the curtains and covers on the bed.

She and Harry looked at the scene in front of them. Dumbledore and the Minister were arguing, and then Snape walked over to the Minister and showed him what was on his left forearm. It was the dark mark. Dominique gasped and covered her mouth but no one noticed. The Minister said something and then walked out. Dumbledore then gave Bill instructions to go get his father, then for McGonagall to go get Hagrid and Madame Maxine, and for Madam Pomfrey to take a house-elf named Winky down to the kitchens with Dobby.

When they were left Dumbledore turned to the people left in the room. "It is time for three people to recognize each other for what they really are. Sirius, if you please." Dumbledore said.

Dominique sat there stunned as the big black dog changed into Sirius Black. Every part of her body became numb and she felt as if someone was clawing at her chest, just like she had felt the night he left. She looked into his eyes and everything around her seemed like it was fading. "Bloody Hell." was all she managed before she fainted, but she never hit the ground, because before she did, strong arms caught her and lifted her off the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there ya go. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I thought it was quite good. Haha. Please leave some feedback, I love all types and im kinda stuck on ideas for the next chapter, so the more ideas I get, the faster the next chapter will be written. And thanks for all the feedback for the first chapter it was greatly appreciated.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Do I even have to tell you that I don't own harry potter?

Author's Note: So I think im doing pretty well here. 2 chapters in 3 days. Not bad for me lol. Anyways…..read on!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOo

When Dominique woke up she felt as if she was having a bad dream. Standing over her were Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley. Not to mention a very angry Madam Pomfrey.

"Wha…what happened?" Dominique asked.

"My dear girl, you fainted. When you saw Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said. Just like that the memories of last night came back to her. The Tri-wizard tournament, Voldemort coming back, and Sirius, being right there in front of her. But right now, all she could think of was how angry she was. She sat straight up in bed, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's shrieks, telling her to sit down, and looked around the room. Sitting in the corner, next to Ron and Hermionie, was Sirius.

"You!" she shouted a she hopped of the bed and made her way into the corner.

"Now love, don't do anything rash." Sirius said as he tried to get away.

"Don't you DARE call me love. After all I've been through, I'm going to ring. Your. Neck!" she said as she slowly walked up to him.

"Dominique, can't we just talk about this?" Sirius asked before Dominique got any closer. She halted for a minute and seemed to be contemplating whether or not to give him a chance.

"Fine," she said, "Outside. All of you." looking over to where their audience stared at them. When they noticed she was talking to them they all walked out of the hospital wing and left the two to hash out whatever needed to be done.

When everyone was out, Dominique turned to Sirius. So many different emotions welled up inside her. Anger, hurt, because of what had happened between them, concern because of what he had been through and how he looked now. But the strongest was still love. After all these years, after all the hurt and pain, she still loved him and she couldn't help it.

"Why?" she finally asked, "Why did you do this to me?"

"There really wasn't another way. I couldn't have just…" Sirius started but was interrupted by Dominique.

"You couldn't have what, Sirius. Contacted me, let me know you were o.k., at least to let me know you were still alive. Is that too much to ask? Do you know what kind of difference that would have caused me?" by now she was yelling and very close to tears. And then something clicked, and she rounded on Sirius a second time. "Where did you go when you got out of Azkaban?"

"Um, Nicki I don't think I should tell you that." Sirius said as he looked down at the floor.

She walked over to him and put her hand under his chin to bring his eyes to hers. When she did his smoldering grey stare made her heart do flip-flops. "Tell me, Sirius. I need to know."

Sirius sighed and then somewhat dejectedly told her. "I went to Remus's."

Dominique felt more emotions coming up, except this time it was pure anger. "So, I guess this means that Harry knows too? How many other people did you decide to reveal yourself to before me? Huh Sirius, how about Peter, did he know before me?" she asked.

When Sirius didn't say anything, she let her hand drop from his face and took that as a yes. " You told PETER, before me! He was a traitor! He handed over my own SISTER!"

"Dominique it's not like…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Dominique had slapped him across the face.

"You really know how to make someone feel loved Sirius. Is it just in your nature to screw things over? Just like you did before you were carted off to prison." When Dominique saw Sirius face glaze over in emotion she said, "Yeah Sirius, I still remember that night."

_Flashback_

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong!" Dominique yelled at Sirius as he made his way into the kitchen of their flat. She followed him and he went to the cabinet to get out some glasses, and filled them with water.

"You don't understand Nicki, you can't" Sirius said as he sat down on the kitchen counter.

"I can't understand? I'm not a child Sirius, surely you understand that." Dominique said, and she flushed, remembering the night they graduated.

"I know your not a child Nicki, but there are some things that I just cant tell you. Just incase." Sirius said.

"Just incase?" and then it dawned on her, "Sirius Orion Black, you think I'm the spy? You can not be serious! Lily is my sister!" she yelled.

"Yah well, these are dark times, and I don't know who to trust." he yelled as he got up and walked away from her.

"Fine." she yelled following him. "If you don't believe me, then take back your ring and get out of this house."

Sirius stopped and turned around to face his fiance. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice deathly calm.

"You heard me," Dominique said handing him the solid gold engagement ring with the 3 diamond stones in the middle. "Get out of the house, and don't come back."

And he left. And he didn't come back.

That night Lily and James Potter died, as well as Peter (or so everyone thought), Remus was shunned, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.

_End Flashback_

"Dominique you have to understand, I didn't know. I was stupid, just forgive me please." Sirius begged.

"I can't. Not right now, I just can't." Dominique said and she ran out of the room as her unshed tears began to fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

When Dominique burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing crying, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermionie, and Dumbledore stood up. When she saw them she broke down and began to cry even harder. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her up into her arms and rubbed her back soothingly, and she felt a small hand on her shoulder. When she looked up and saw Harry, she tried to give a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Harry, Ron, Hermionie, you may want to go say goodbye. To old friends." Dumbledore said when they didn't understand. They nodded and went into the Hospital Wing to say goodbye to "snuffles". When they were gone, Dumbledore turned to Dominique and Mrs. Weasley. "There will be a meeting about the reformation of the Order in my office, the day after term ends. I would be most delighted if you would consider rejoining."

"Yes sir, you can count me in." Dominique said wiping her tears.

"Excellent, and please stay for the rest of term Miss Evans, I'm sure Harry would be delighted if you would. I'm sure he must have some questions for you." Dumbledore said.

"I appreciate that Headmaster, thank you." Dominique said, and with a quick hug from Mrs. Weasley, she turned and walked back to her room.

When she got there, she went to her trunk and got out some spare bit of parchments and some quills.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am sure by now you know of the events that have taken place tonight. Harry is fine and is safe, although he has been through so much tonight and the past 14 years of his life. But, I need to know some things Remy. Why didn't you tell me? I realize it would have been painful for both of us but I need to know why. I need to see you Remy. Face to face. Contact me when you have a minute._

_Your dear friend,_

_Dominique Marie Evans_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooo_

O.k. Well there ya go. Just to let everyone know that was an EXTREMELY hard chapter for me to right. And im not sure I ended it correctly but I tried. I hope you enjoyed. Please do me a favor and press that beautiful review button down at the bottom of the page. Any feedback is welcome.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I own naught. Thou which I own is thy character of Dominique.

A:N: So sorry it took so long to update! School and piano are butts. Longer A:N at the bottom with some good info. Read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dominique,_

_I hope that this owl get to you because I have a lot of explaining to do. I know what Sirius and I hid was wrong and that we shouldn't have hid something this large from you for so long, but we had good reasons. When I found out about Sirius, we didn't know how you would react to him just showing up on your door step, so he stayed here with me._

_I won't write anymore on that situation, as this letter could fall into the wrong hands at any moment in its delivery. However, I will tell you this. I am sorry. I would love to meet up and talk again Nicky, because I am concerned on how you are doing. We could meet somewhere in Hogsmeade if you like. Same time and place as always? I'm going to assume that you say yes and will meet you there on Saturday. But, I'm sure you know what they say about assuming. _

_See you Saturday,_

_Remus Lupin_

Dominique looked up from the letter, a slight frown gracing her face. What did he mean they had a lot of explaining to do? She shook her head and looked at the last few lines. He was always using that assume joke. Not very original, but he had always loved it. Smiling to herself she thought back to when they used to meet up, at the same time and place.

_Flashback_

"_Remus. Hey, Lupin!" a sixteen year old girl with reddish hair yelled, running down the cooridors in Hogwarts trying to catch up with said boy. He turned away from his friends and stopped to wait for the girl who was running full speed at him._

"_Whoa there Nicky, you better watch---"he started to say when she ran smack dab into him and they both toppled to the ground._

"_Oh, my head." said the girl as she looked over at her best guy friend, Remus Lupin. "Why didn't you catch me?" she asked, smiling._

"_Yes, I do wonder why I didn't catch someone who was going full speed down a waxed cooridor?" he said in a dry voice as he mock contemplated the thought._

_She got up and held out a hand to him, smiling. When he got up and was dusting himself off he decided to ask her what the fuss was all about. "So Dominique, what were you running so fast for?"_

"_Well, as soon as you turned that corner I woulda been way to far behind, so naturally I had to run." she said as though it was so simple._

"_Oh, and hear I was assuming it was just because you wanted to catch up with someone as handsome as me." he said cockily._

"_Well you know what they say about people who assume things." she said laughing at the age old joke._

"_No, what do they say?" Remus gasped, acting taken aback at her poor attempt at a joke._

"_Careful there mister Lupin, your starting to sound like Sirius." she laughed at his expression. "By the way, where is the little fur ball?"_

_Remus cocked an eyebrow at the young girl. "Ah, I see someone is interested in Mr. Padfoot. Care to explain?" he asked, as Dominique blushed a brilliant shade of crimson._

"_Well, maybe I do. But I might explain. This week is Hogsmeade, do you want to meet up again? Same time and place?" she asked him as she turned to go._

"_Sure. Oh and don't worry, he thinks about you to." and with that Remus walked off down the cooridor and turned the corner._

_Dominique smiled to herself and made her way out to the Black Lake to think some things over._

_Over the next few weeks, she got to know Sirius better, and instead of being the big headed git, she and her sister thought he was, he turned out being more wonderful than she had imagined._

_End Flashback_

Dominique walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, following the crowds that filled the streets. She came to a stop outside of the Three Broomsticks, and pushed the door open. She was greeted by a rush of warm air, and the smell of Butterbeer. She made her way to the back of the crowded pub, to the little corner that had long ago been set aside for her and her friends. Sighing she sat down at the table and waited for Remus.

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked from above her. She looked up and saw her long time friend, Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" she squealed, jumping up to hug him. "You've gotten a little thin." she said stepping back and looking at him.

"Well thank you, you look well yourself." he said sarcastically, as he sat down across from her.

"So Remy, how have you been? We haven't seen each other in awhile." Dominique said as she regained her spot and leaned on the table.

"Not bad. Things have been a bit harder, because no one wants to hire a werewolf, but I've been managing. And yourself?" he asked leaning back in his chair, just like he used to.

"I'm fine, really. The job at Hogwarts isn't as hard as I was expecting it to be, but its better than being stuck at the ministry all day with nothing to do."

"Well, that's wonderful, I cant see you doing much paper work." He laughed and then settled his chair on all four legs again.

"So Remy, are you going to tell me what has really been going on, because I'm feeling a little in the dark here." Dominique said, or more like demanded.

Remus sighed before leaning forward so that he could lower his voice and she would still hear him. "Well, Nicky, you know the gist of it. When Sirius broke out, he came to Hogwarts, trying to find me or Harry or Peter." when she gasped he continues, "Yes, Peter is alive, he was Ron's rat."

"Remus, I knew that, all of that. I want to know why you two kept this without telling me. We were going to be _married_ for heavens sake." Dominique asked in a harsh whisper.

"We didn't tell you because we weren't sure whether or not you would believe us, but seeing as you already knew, we could have told you. Why didn't you let me know that you didn't think paddy was guilty." Remus asked rubbing at his temples.

"For the same reason I suppose. I didn't think you would believe me." Dominique said putting her head down on the table.

For a minute, they were both silent, then at the same time the blurted out I'm sorry. They laughed and just like that the tension in the air was lifted and they were back to being their normal selves. They talked about the past and what they were planning on doing in the future. They talked about the order, Sirius, and Harry. By the time they had to get going, it was 6:00 and they were both worn out.

"We'll have to do this again sometime Remy. I'll see you soon?" Dominique asked giving him a hug as they reached Hogwarts.

"We will. Next week, same time and place?" Remus asked.

"Next week." she confirmed and with a wave made her way back up to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Dominique had just settled in for the night, when a light knocking started on the door. She cautiously walked over to the door and fastened her pink terrycloth robe tighter to herself. Opening the door, she revealed it to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing together, half hidden by the invisibility cloak. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way, motioning for them to come in. They did and she shut the door and followed them into the room with the living room/kitchen area of her room.

"So, what is all this about ? Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Dominique asked each one of the teenagers sitting in front of her.

"We want to know what went on between you and Sirius, because from what I gathered, there is something going on." Hermione stated. Harry and Ron shook their heads yes and Dominique let a small smile appear on her face.

"Alright, but I do believe Harry has some explaining to do to his aunt as well." she said with a pointed look to Harry, who blushed and turned away.

"O.k." Harry mumbled and Dominique patted her nephew's knee.

"Well, it started when I was in my first year at Hogwarts---" As she told her story, they watched with a rapt attention, soaking in the information that she was telling them about Harry's mother and father, his past teacher, and his godfather. When she was finished, she realized she had started crying halfway through and so had Hermione, while Harry and Ron did their best to keep their tears in their eyes.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Why don't you guy get to bed, and we can talk another time, hmm?" They got up to leave but Harry lagged behind.

"Something wrong Harry?" she asked. He reached up and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, then letting go of her, gave her a small smile and walked out of her room, leaving her to burst into tears at all the fresh memories that had been brought back up.

_The Next Day_

Dominique hurried up the stairs into the headmasters office for the official meeting to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix. Once again, she was late. She skidded to a halt outside the gargoyle statue, nearly running someone down in the process. Before she hit the ground though, a pair of familiar arms grabbed her and righted her, then let go of her so fast she almost fell again. She looked up into the familiar grey stare, and before she could say thanks or anything for that matter he had said the password and walked onto the stairs, leaving her no choice but to follow him.

"Sirius, wait. I need to talk to you!" she called after him as she raced up the stairs (déjà vu anyone). He turned around so fast she ran into him again.

"How come it always seems that your falling every time your near me?" he questioned as he caught her before she could tumble down the hill.

"Well, if you would stop being so jerky, maybe I wouldn't run into you." Dominique said as she stared up at him.

"I'm not getting into this here, so cool it. If you want to yell, do it later." Sirius said and he walked into the headmasters office. She followed him once again and sat down across the table at him.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore walked in and started the meeting. He droned on about something or another, and the importance of love and friendship and trust in the order, then he passed around a sheet of parchment for everyone that had the location of the headquarters.

"Everyone, please memorize this address, and you are welcome there anytime. We will be having a meeting once a week, on Friday night, 8:00. I expect to see everyone there." Dumbledore said as he looked around to the people memorizing the parchment.

Dominique looked down at her parchment, then back up to Dumbledore, the back at the parchment, then over to Sirius, whose face was a slight pale color. She looked back down at the parchment and sighed.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sirius' childhood home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOO

_Sneak Peek for the next chapter._

"_After 12 years Sirius, you expect me to just fall back into your arms. Well it isn't going to happen." Dominique yelled at Sirius. She was so close to him that she could see the slight stubble one his chin. The way the firelight danced on his face made him handsome once again, and she had to control her thoughts._

"_Look me in the eyes, and tell me that your happy without me Dominique. Tell me that your happy and I'll leave you alone." Sirius said, lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes._

"_I'm happy Sirius." she mumbled, not looking at his face._

"_That's what I thought." Sirius said before his lips came crashing down onto hers._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_\_

**A:N: well there is chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you like the sneak peek at chapter 5 which should be up before Monday, at the latest. Please leave a review, because it is always good to hear some type of feedback on your story. If you review I will return the favor. Oh and check out some of my other stories. Please? **

**Yours Truly,**

**BabyBlueEyes10**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. Yes, that does make me sad.

A:N: O.k. second chapter in two days! isn't everyone happy for me? If you haven't read chapter 4 yet, go back and read it. If you have read it, on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dominique sat outside of Harry's house with the rest of the "rescue" team. She had been called onto this mission because she was one of the few Order members that Harry could be comfortable with. They walked up to the door and knocked, not waiting to be let in, they walked inside the house and stood in the foyer. Just as she was about to step on the stairs to get Harry, he appeared at the top of the stairs looking quite scarred.

Seeing Harry, Dominique waved him down, and saw his shoulders slump slightly to see a familiar face.

"How are you Harry?" she asked as he came down and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine." he said shortly. Obviously he was quite mad about being left out of the loop and Dominique was sure that he wouldn't be to happy once they arrived at Grimmauld Place either.

"Well, Tonks is going to go get your trunk, so if you would like to help her…" Remus said and Harry nodded and followed the bubble-gum pink haired witch up the stairs and to his room.

Dominique looked at Remus and gave him a pointed look. He nodded and they went into the living room to talk. "He's not happy, and he's not going to be when we get to the headquarters either. I think we should tell him what's going on." Dominique said.

"Molly isn't going to allow that and you know it." Remus said, sighing.

"Well I don't care. I'm his Godmother and I should be able to have some sort of control over what happens to my godson." Dominique was almost shouting. When it came to Harry, she didn't like what other people told her she could and couldn't do.

"I know this Nicky, but he's still only 15, and we should ask Dumbledore first before we go spouting off all this information to him." Remus said.

Dominique was about to reply, when they heard everyone going past the living room and into the kitchen. She turned to Remus and gave him the evil eye, then followed the rest of the people into the kitchen.

"We're flying to the Headquarters since you cant apparate yet Harry." Lupin was saying.

Harry looked to his godmother, who smiled. "I'm going to apparate to the headquarters to make sure no one is around when you arrive." Dominique said.

"Would you like to leave them a note, Harry? So they know where you are?" Remus asked him.

"They don't care about me. They'll be happy I'm gone." Harry said. Dominique felt her heart fall as she looked at the boy who had always been last in the eyes of her sister.

They all walked out into the yard, where they got onto their brooms and kicked off the ground to hover in the air. "We'll be there before morning." Tonks called out to Nicky. Dominique nodded and watched them as they headed out into the early evening.

She waited until they were gone to go back into the house and write Petunia a letter explaining about where Harry was and that he was safe. She knew that even though her sister was a bit of a prick when it came to magic, she really did love Harry, and she missed his mother.

When she was done with the letter, she walked out of the house making sure to lock the doors, and envisioned the street where the headquarters was located. Soon she felt the familiar pulling sensation of apparation. When she opened her eyes, the building was in front of her. She walked up to the door and knocked. She heard the familiar shrieks of Mrs. Black and they someone yelling for her to shut up. When the door opened she was face to face with Sirius Black.

Over the summer, she had decided not to live at the headquarters and was doing quite a good job at ignoring Sirius completely. The only time they ever had to see each other was at the meetings. Dominique was trying to figure out how she felt, and Sirius was just going to ignore her until she understood that he still loved her and that he didn't meant to hurt her.

"Are you coming in or staying outside all night?" Sirius asked Dominique when she just stood at the door staring at him.

"Well if you would move, I could come in." she snapped and then pushed past him into the house.

"Why must you always make our conversations into a fight." He asked following her into one of the sitting rooms. She looked up at him and he held his hands up in surrender. She sighed and then went to stand by the fireplace. Everything in this house was horrible. She didn't see how he lived here especially with the past he had here.

"I don't, you always take it that way." she said not caring if she was arguing or not. Every time they were together all they did was fight. Over Harry, over who should take care of him, over Sirius trying to apologies, and over Dominique not accepting.

"Dominique, what is your problem with me. How many times do I have to say it. I'm sorry." Sirius said rubbing his temples and moving to stand next to her by the fire.

"Sirius, you walked into my life like it wasn't a big deal that you had just come back from Azkaban. You really think I can just forgive you?" she asked nearly yelling but trying to stay calm.

"Yes I find it hard to believe. I know you Nicky, I know that you aren't happy how your living now." Sirius said turning her to face him.

"After 12 years Sirius, you expect me to just fall back into your arms. Well it isn't going to happen." Dominique yelled at Sirius. She was so close to him that she could see the slight stubble one his chin. The way the firelight danced on his face made him handsome once again, and she had to control her thoughts.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that your happy without me Dominique. Tell me that your happy and I'll leave you alone." Sirius said, lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm happy Sirius." she mumbled, not looking at his face.

"That's what I thought." Sirius said before his lips came crashing down onto hers. Dominique was surprised for only a moment before she relaxed into his embrace. It was so familiar and warm that she didn't care if they had been fighting for a few months or her entire life, she wanted this. She backed Sirius up until he was against the wall and when his back hit, he turned her around so that he was pinning her there.

He let his lips off hers long enough to mumble I'm sorry, and then they were locked in their embrace once again. Lightly, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his arms and wondered how he got his muscles back after he had been in prison for 12 years.

All of her thoughts went out the window though when his mouth left hers to trail light kisses down her jaw to her neck. She sighed when he found the sensitive spot on her neck. His hands went down her sides to where her shirt was tucked into her jeans. His fingers fumbled with her belt before he got it unbuckled and pulled it out of the belt loops.

Dominique took her hands and pulled Sirius' tee shirt up over his head and then helped him unbutton her blouse. His mouth left her neck for a moment as her shirt lifted over her head and landed on the ground next to her belt and his shirt.

Sirius put his mouth back onto hers in a deep kiss, while she took his hands and put them on her bare sides. He moved his hands around to her back and slowly ran them up and down running little circles on her skin.

She moaned as he lightly bit her bottom lip and tugged slowly. She put her hands into his hair and tugged on it a little. She could feel him smile against her lips, and she slowly pushed up against him. He laughed slightly and continued to run his hands up her back. She felt him hesitate slightly as he ran his fingers around the bottom part of her bra.

Just as she was about to take his hands and help him, the door opened and a shocked gasp came from the opening. Sirius and Dominique sprang apart to see Mrs. Weasley and Remus standing in the doorway.

"Uhh….its not what it looks like?" Dominique said,, knowing that that only made it worse.

" Molly, thanks for helping me find them, could we have a moment?" Remus asked glaring at Sirius and Dominique.

"Well, um yes of course, I'll just….uh go get the kids settled in." Mrs. Weasley stuttered as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Remus looked to Sirius, without a shirt, and Dominique whose jeans were unbuttoned and shirtless, while she had a hickey forming on her neck.

"I don't know what's worse, " Remus said. "Seeing your friends doing this or seeing your friends who haven't been on good terms suddenly lose all morals and do this."

"We're not children Remus, what we do or don't do is not for you to say." Dominique said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, shouldn't you be happy?" Sirius said moving to grab his shirt where it was thrown on the ground.

"You know what, you both are immature, you act like you hate each other, and then get caught up in the heat of a moment we all know wont last, and then I'll have to console you each." Remus said shaking his head and slightly raising his voice.

"Just stop. Both of you. Remus it isn't up to you to say what will last with us, I don't know what this is about between you two but I will not be apart of it." Dominique said, she was dressed now and so she moved and walked out of the room leaving Sirius and Remus behind to deal with whatever they were going through.

She walked down the hallway and past the portrait of Mrs. Black, who sprang to life and started spouting off names like mud blood and filth to her, and into her "guest room". She shut the door and leaned against it, where she began to cry.

_Why, _she thought, _ Why is this happening. I need someone to talk to, I need you Lily. Why did you have to leave? _She got up and walked to the bed where she laid down and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Sneak Peek to chapter 6_

"_What happened to her?" Sirius shouted at Snape who was looking to smug._

"_She had a mishap while on her mission. But I don't see what your going to do Black, seeing as your stuck here." Seconds later Snape was pressed up against the wall, struggling to breath correctly._

"_If you hurt her, I swear you will wish you never had." Sirius whispered._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Remus entered the hospital room just in time to see Dominique's heart monitor flash and go dead. He screamed for the nurse who came running in with 3 other doctor's._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A:N: O.k., well there ya go. Chapter 5 in all its glory. Sorry if it doesn't follow the book exactly, but I felt the need to change it just a tad. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review and you can have a chocolate coated Derby Horse lol. Or a sundae!! Hehe o.k. thanks for reading.

Yours Truly

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to or near Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be in school, suffering with finals.

A:N: Sorry for the wait. Finals are next week, as well as a music competition I am attending. But summer is only 4 days away. Can't Wait. More at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter. It's the longest one yet!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Dominique sat up in her bed at the sound of knocking on her door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked down at herself. She was a mess. Being with Sirius for the first time, with anything having to do with him really, had left her drained. She thought back to what Remus would think of her now, and realized she didn't really care.

The knocking came again, louder this time, and she got off the bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Tonks. Can I come in, or I can come back later?" Tonks asked through the wood. Dominique smiled slightly and opened the door.

"It's quite alright, come on in." Dominique said stepping out of the way and gesturing for Tonks to come on in.

"Alright, but I don't want to intrude on your space or anything." Tonks said as she came in, promptly running into a waste bin and knocking it to the ground. "Sorry." she said sheepishly, and waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"It's fine, really Tonks." Dominique said as she sat back down on the bed and felt Tonks come over and sit next to her.

"Are you alright Dominique? Remus told me about earlier, but he said we shouldn't wake you for diner, so we just let you alone. Everyone's gone now if you want to come downstairs." Tonks said as Dominique's eyes filled with tears again.

"Tonks, I don't know what came over me. I don't know what to do with myself when he's around me. I think," She took a deep breath and held it, then let it back out slowly, "I think I might still love him."

She looked over at Tonks to find the young women smiling at her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I mean you were together for quite awhile." Tonks said, rubbing her hand on Dominique's arm as her tears started to fall again.

"I-I-know, bu--but he was gone for so long. Is it wrong for me to just want a normal, happy relationship again?" Dominique cried. Tonks shook her head and smiled a little.

"Was there even a normal relationship with my cousin? I mean, really, Sirius can be _serious_?" Tonks asked trying to lighten the mood. Dominique laughed again.

"I suppose not. But I want things back to the way they were. With everything being o.k. and knowing I was safe with him." Dominique said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It will get better. Trust me, everything will be alright." Tonks said. She helped Dominique off the bed and together they walked to the door. When they opened it, there stood Sirius and Remus with their hands up as if to knock.

"Oh, uh, hello. We were coming to see if everything was o.k." Remus said turning a slight reddish color when he saw Dominique and Tonks together.

"Everything's fine, Remus. Let's go downstairs. Shall we?" Tonks asked as she gave Remus a pointed look. He smiled and took held his arm out to her. Together they walked down the hall and there footsteps soon died away as they went down the stairs into the rest of the house.

Dominique looked at Sirius, who was staring at the walls, and she sighed. Looked like she was going to have to break the silence before it became to awkward. "Listen, Sirius. About tonight…." She started and he looked at her, his grey stare smoldering. She closed her eyes as he reached out to put his hand against her cheek.

"Nicky, I really am sorry. I promise you, it was just a big mistake, not telling you. I was young and stupid, and I have had 13 years of prison to think about it all. I want you to take me back. I need you to take me back." Sirius said and Dominique sighed, feeling the hot prick behind her eyes. Merlin, it seemed like all she did was cry these days. She took a steadying breath and opened her eyes to look at him.

" Sirius, I love you . I really do, but I don't know if I can do this or not. It's been so long since I've been with someone, and I don't know if I'm ready for it again."

"Dominique, please. We need this. We need to be together again, trust me. I wont hurt you again. I want to keep you safe." Sirius pleaded with her. She watched him as he ran his fingers through his shiny black hair. "Please." He said looking at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen, and in that moment she knew this is what she wanted. To be happy again.

"Alright, Sirius. Yes, I want you to." She said collapsing into his arms as she started to cry again. He shushed her and rubbed his arm against her back in little circles.

Dominique took a deep breath and pulled her head up from his warm shoulder. She smiled up at Sirius for what seemed like an eternity, with him just smiling back. "So how about we continue where we left off?" Sirius asked with a mischievous smile.

She laughed, but led him into her bedroom all the same. They closed the door to the room, not knowing that down the hall five pairs of ears listened and sighed in relief when they heard the door shut. Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other and then walked back downstairs to see if Molly had any dessert they could snack on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you really going to eat _all _ of that?" Sirius asked the next morning as Dominique piled food onto her plate.

The next morning at breakfast was quite a scene. With Dominique and Sirius exchanging banter, Remus and Hermione talking about the latest research, and the twins, Molly, Harry, Tonks, and Ron talking amongst themselves.

"Of course I'm going to eat _all _of this. What did you think I was putting it on my plate for?" Dominique questioned Sirius as she took a bite of the French-toast Molly had made. "Molly, this is wonderful!"

"Well, I actually didn't make that." Molly said, spooning some yogurt into her mouth. She looked up and pointed to Tonks, who was changing her hair into the same color as Dominique's dark purple locks.

"Tonks? You made this?" Dominique asked thoroughly surprised. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw Tonks staring back at her sheepishly, while Remus put his arm around her affectionately.

"Well, I'm not that clumsy when I try hard." Tonks said, blushing crimson as they all laughed.

They sat the next few minutes, eating their food in a contented silence, making comments every once in awhile, when Dominique pushed her plate away and pushed her chair back.

"I better get going. I have to get to work. Thanks for breakfast." she said as she started to get up from her chair. Right before she got to the door of the kitchen though, someone grabbed her hand.

"Nicky, I was wondering if you could tell me about my parents and what they did for the Order? Or how you're helping with Voldemort's weapon?" Harry said. Dominique looked at him for a moment before it became clear to her.

"How did you know about them being in the order? How do you know about what happens in the order, Harry?" She asked him. Harry turned away to look at Sirius and Remus, then turned back to her. "You two? When did this happen?" she was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working very well and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Now Dominique, you must understand---"Remus started but was cut off by Sirius.

"Nicky it happened yesterday, you weren't here and I took responsibility for it. Since I am his godfather." Sirius stated.

"You may have had right, Mr. Black, but you should have consulted with me." Dominique said, her fists starting to shake.

"Now listen. You weren't awake and we didn't know how to approach this, so I felt he had the right to know. Granted, we didn't tell him all of it, but we did tell him some." Sirius said, moving as if to calm her down, but Dominique moved out of the way.

"This is just like you. And you as well Remus. Always siding together to go against me. Save your excuses. I have to go. Sorry Harry." With that Dominique walked out of the room, fuming and muttering things about how she was going to haunt Sirius Black when she died.

"Well, I suppose that could have gone better." Sirius said. There was a aggravated scream from the front door, and then the door was slammed. "Cue my mother." Sirius thought, and right on time his mothers screams were heard.

"What a lovely morning." Tonks said into the awkward silence that followed. Everyone sat still for a moment and then started to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominique walked in the front door of Grimmauld Place 6 hours later. This time she was actually on time for the Order meeting. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack beside the door, then she went towards the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, the Order members that were already present greeted her. She took a seat next to Moody and got ready for the meeting to begin. Finally, when Dumbledore sat down, it began. They talked about what they were doing for security and what was happening with the Death Eaters movements. Then Dumbledore told them of a mission that was going to be taking place.

"I would be very pleased if I could have a pair of people to do this work. Ms. Evans and Professor Snape, if you would be kind enough as to take on this mission." Dumbledore said. It was more of a statement than a question, and Dominique looked over to where Snape was seated. He looked disgusted and pleased at the same time. It made her wonder what he was thinking, but as she was no legilimens, she had no idea.

"Of course sir. What will we have to do?" Dominique asked Dumbledore, and she sat up a little straighter. Dumbledore smiled and looked over to Severus, who gave a small nod.

"Well, you will be going undercover on a raid to the Lestrange manner. You will leave immediately following this meeting, and will not get back until you have successfully completed the mission. You will apparate to the forest out behind the manner. No one wil be there, because the Lestrange's are in Azkaban, so you will have to break in. If you find anything that looks like it could be connected to Voldemort," almost everyone cringed when he said this, "You will call for back up immediately. If one of you is hurt, get out of there. And if you run into trouble, do the same. Any questions?" Dumbledore looked at Dominique and Severus, then to the rest of the Order. No one said anything.

"Alright, meeting dismissed. Good luck Dominique, Severus." Kingsley Shackelbott said as he adjourned the meeting. Dominique got up from the table and went to get her coat. When she was out in the foyer, Sirius came up to her.

"Dominique, listen, about earlier." Sirius said. Dominique turned to him and brushed past him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later." Dominique said.

"Be careful, be safe. Alright love." Sirius said grabbing her hand.

"I'll be fine. Honestly." Dominique said rolling her eyes and taking off to the drawing room so they could get the port key. She looked to Severus who was holding out the port key and she grabbed hold of it.

When they got to the Lestrange Manner, they walked to the front door and cautiously opened it up. Inside there was dust and cobwebs everywhere, and a faint glowing at one of the doors. Severus and Dominique slowly made there way to the door, wands at the ready, and when Severus reached for the door, Dominique snatched his hand away.

"We don't know what could be behind there, so we need to use some caution." Dominique said as her heartbeat sped up thinnking about what awaited them.

"Don't be foolish. Nothing is going to hurt us here." Severus said his hand already on the door knob.

"How would you know?" Dominique mumbled.

"Because, this was all planned." Severus said as he pushed Dominique ahead of him in the room. When she got her footing she took in the room and gasped. It was all a trick.

"Ah, well done Severus. I see you have brought me what I wanted." A sinister voice said from behind the couch.

"Yes, master. I have." Snape said shakily.

"Good, very good. Let's see what she has to tell us." The voice said. Just before she was going to be cursed, Dominique sent out her patronus to the Order headquarters where everyone was awaiting them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape walked through the doors of the Order headquarters about the same time as the "backup" team was getting ready to walk through the doors. They looked at him, seemingly unharmed, and then to the door. But Dominique didn't come through. They followed Snape as he walked into the kitchen to where Dumbledore was.

"Headmaster, as I'm sure you already know, Ms. Evans has fallen down on the job. There was nothing I could do." Snape said.

Sirius came through the door and saw Snape. He went towards him and got right up in his face.

"What happened to her?" Sirius shouted at Snape who was looking to smug.

"She had a mishap while on her mission. But I don't see what your going to do Black, seeing as your stuck here." Seconds later Snape was pressed up against the wall, struggling to breath correctly.

"If you hurt her, I swear you will wish you never had." Sirius whispered.

"She's at the hospital. Oh, but you cant go see her, can you?" Snape said. Sirius dropped him and walked out of the room and up to his room, where he slammed the door.

"Please let her be alright." He whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Tonks walked through the doors to St. Mungo's and ran up to the reception desk. "We need to see Dominique Evans." Tonks said.

The receptionist looked up at her and directed them to the third floor where Dominique was located. Remus entered the hospital room just in time to see Dominique's heart monitor flash and go dead. He screamed for the nurse who came running in with 3 other doctor's.

The doctor's began a complicated series of wand movements, while the nurses held Dominique still. Abruptly, her head snapped up and she was gasping for air. When she saw Remus and Tonks she tried to manage a smile.

"How is everyone?" Dominique asked. Tonks made a choked sound like she was trying to laugh but then thought better of it. She burst into tears and went to hug Dominique.

"We're so happy your alright." Remus said.

"What happened? Severus came in and you weren't with him, and we got your patronus." Tonks asked.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Dominique said. She made a move to get up, but a nurse came in and gave her a stern look.

"You cant go anywhere, Ms. Evans. We have some news for you." the nurse said looking at her chart. "Did you, by chance know that you are with child?"

"What!" Dominique yelled.

"You are going to be a mother." The nurse said.

Dominique took one look at the people surrounding her, then passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sneak Peek_

"_Everyone, I believe Dominique has some news for us." Remus said standing up and giving Dominique a look._

"_Well, uh, right. Well, I am going to have a baby." Dominique said nervously._

"_I need a drink." Sirius said, and conjured up a bottle of whiskey._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A:N: Hope ya liked the chapter. Next chapter up when I get 5 more reviews! Lol so click that little button.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: How to tell I don't own Harry Potter: 1. I am only 15. 2. I don't live in England. 3. I don't have lots of money. 4. My name is NOT J.K. Rowling.

A:N: Sorry for the wait. But I am updating now and will be putting up more chapters soon. I have them all written I just need to find the time to proof read and such. Enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"Dominique? Dominique?" Dominique shook her head and looked up at the people surrounding her bed. I'm having a baby, she thought. She looked over to where Remus and Tonks stood and burst into tears. How could this be happening? It was only a day after she and Sirius had been together.

"Remus, how did this happen?" Dominique asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure if you actually want to have me explain that to you." Remus said and he blushed a little.

Dominique rolled her eyes at him. "I know how it happens. I just want to know how she could tell after its only been one day."

"One day? It's been 2 weeks Dominique." Tonks said sadly.

"Two weeks! What do you mean? How come no one has come before then?" Dominique asked. She was bewildered. Two weeks was how long she'd been out and she was pregnant? Today was not her day.

"We have been here sweetie. You just woke up today." Tonks said soothingly.

"Does Sirius know? About the baby, I mean." Dominique asked. She was a little worried that he would be upset, but dismissed the thought because he loved kids.

"No one knows except for us and Dumbledore of course." Remus said. "But I assume that you will be telling Sirius soon."

"Of course. Right now though, I need to speak to Dumbledore." Dominique said.

"I need to speak to you as well Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said as he walked through the door to the hospital room. "The nurse tells me that you will be able to leave this afternoon if you behave."

"If I must." Dominique said and then let out a laugh.

"Well, we'll be off. Should we tell Molly to expect you two when we get back to headquarters?" Remus asked as he and Tonks got ready to leave the hospital.

"Yes, you may. Tell Mr. Black that she'll be home soon." Dumbledore said. He had that twinkle in his eyes again and Dominique could tell that everyone must have been somewhat worried. Then she thought about that conniving bastard Snape and if anyone knew about what he had done.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about what happened on the mission." Dominique said. Dumbledore nodded and then got up to shut the door to the room. When the door was securely locked he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and gestured for Dominique to continue. "Well, when we got to the Lestrange manner, everything seemed normal. There was silence and it seemed as if no one was there. Then we went inside and Snape found a door with light. We were going to investigate, when I thought we should call for back up. But Snape said that it was alright and when I asked how he knew, he said that it was all planned."

Dominique took a breath and looked to Dumbledore's face, which was very thoughtful. He seemed to realize that she had stopped . "Go on, Ms. Evans."

"Alright. Then he pushed me into the room and I hit the ground. He was speaking to someone behind the couch that he called "Master". That's when it happened. I saw him, professor. I was in the same room as _him._ He put me under the cruciatus curse until I passed out. I told him nothing, but he knows that I know something valuable." Dominique said. She was having a hard time seeing as she was crying again. Dumbledore reached over and took her hand in his.

Dominique felt the pressure of his hand and looked at his face. He seemed angry, but it was like he already knew what was going on. "Do you know how you got here?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember anything from after I passed out." Dominique said. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but all she came up with was a blank.

Dumbledore shook his head and took a deep breath. "Yes, I already know. Professor Snape told me all about it. He stopped Voldemort after you passed out. You should know, Dominique, that he saved your life and brought you here. You should inform Sirius of that as well."

Dominique shook her head. How dare he say that to her? She knew that he was a great wizard, but really? "He was the one who got me into this mess Headmaster! He knew Voldemort was there, and he still led us to believe he had no idea. And you expect me to be anything but mad. I don't care if he saved my life or not. I will not speak to Severus Snape until he is behind bars."

"Ms. Evans. I assure you that Professor Snape has already been spoken to about the matter and that he has told me the full extent of the situation. I trust him."

She didn't know what to say. Was Dumbledore mad? How could he trust someone that had put her in life-threatening danger. Did he not care that one of the Order members was a spy and on the other side? "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't trust him. No matter if you do or not."

'That is truly fine, Ms. Evans, but you will not bring the situation up at any meeting or to anyone but between us." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Yes Professor." Dominique sighed, defeated. She still couldn't believe this, but she could only think that Dumbledore knew best. And he had to think of the other Order members and not just her.

"Good. Now I believe you will want some rest before you come home. I would also like it if you came right back to the Headquarters and not your flat, as you will find that none of your stuff is there. I'm sorry but we had to move you unless the Death Eaters came there." Dumbledore said. Dominique shook her head yes and turned to her side. She really was exhausted. "I truly am sorry. Best of luck with the child." Dumbledore said and he walked back out of the room.

Dominique sighed and shifted in her spot on the bed. So much had happened and she was truly overwhelmed. She thought about the life growing inside of her and smiled. She was excited that she had finally been able to have a child, especially with someone she loved. She thought about how Sirius would react to the new, and realized she wasn't prepared for this at all. Sighing again she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, even though she knew that sleep wouldn't come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dominique walked into the headquarters later on that day, she barely got through the door before Sirius had her in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh gods Nicky. I was so worried." Sirius said into her hair. Dominique reached up and put her arms around him. Finally, she thought, I'm safe.

"Don't worry honey, I really am alright now." Dominique said, but inside she was a nervous wreck. She was going to have to tell Sirius and the others about the baby soon. "Sirius, I have something important I need to tell you."

Sirius loosened his hold on Dominique and pulled away a little. He looked straight into her eyes and could tell that she was worried about something. "Of course. Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"I think it would be better if we had everyone together when I tell you." Dominique said. It would probably be less of a shock if she told him with people around. At least she hoped it would be.

"Who else would you like to tell?" Sirius asked. She was starting to confuse him.

"Let's get the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione." Dominique said. "They're in the kitchen." Sirius said and then took her hand and led her into the kitchen that was below them. When they got into the kitchen, Dominique was attacked by a load of people. She laughed as Molly Weasley tried to scold her kids through the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Dominique choked back her tears when she saw her nephew was crying as well.

"Don't worry you guys. I'm not going anywhere." Dominique said as they pulled away from her and led her to the table where an assortment of food was laid out.

"You must be hungry dear. Have a little of everything." Molly said as she started to pile food onto Dominique's plate. Dominique sat down and when Molly was finished loading food onto her plate, waited for everyone to get settled. Remus seemed to notice her pause because he stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone, I believe Dominique has some new for us." Remus said, giving Dominique a look.

"Well, uh, right. Well, I'm going to have a baby." Dominique said nervously.

Everyone sat still for a moment looking from Dominique to Sirius. "I need a drink." Sirius said and conjured up a bottle of fire-whiskey. Dominique laughed and went over to Sirius who wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Wonderful! This is simply marvelous! It's going to be as if I have a little grandchild." Mrs. Weasley said and then went off to tell Arthur.

"I don't know what to think about this." Harry said and Dominique and Sirius laughed. Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder and went to give Dominique a hug.

"Really, I always thought this would happen." She stated matter of fact.

"I didn't know everyone would be so happy. I was actually kind of worried." Dominique admitted.

'Well, we all knew it was going to happen someday." Remus said. "I mean, it is Sirius we're talking about."

"I regret that mate. I'm really excited Nicky. don't worry about anything." Sirius said as he pulled Dominique into his lap. Dominique just smiled and gave him a kiss. It looks like everything is going to turn out o.k. Dominique thought.

But then Severus Snape walked through the kitchen door.

-------------------------------------------------

_Sneak Peek_

_Dominique felt her heart stop as she looked over to Remus and Tonks. She hadn't seen Sirius all day and had just assumed that he was in a library or somewhere around the house. "What do you mean he's gone?" She asked. This couldn't be happening to her. Not again._

"_He's not here Dominique. And people have spotted a large, black dog running around." Remus said sadly._

"_Well, why cant you go and get him. Why did he even leave in the first place?" Dominique all but yelled. Her head was starting to pound and she felt the small bump on her stomach, their child. "He didn't leave because of the baby, did he?" _

"_No of course not. Sirius has been restless and is trying to let off some steam. Did you tell him anything to make him angry?" Remus asked as nicely as he could._

"_No, why would I--" but Dominique stopped. She had told him about the mission and she knew where he would go. "We have to stop him. Check everywhere." And with that she grabbed her muggle coat and headed out the door._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Once again sorry about the wait and sorry for the short chapter, but I just don't know what to write. I have writer's block for this story. Any suggestions? Please leave me a review. The more reviews, the faster the update! Lol.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing. That privilege goes to J.K. Rowling.

A:N: Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading the story so far and thanks for all those awesome reviews I've been getting. Here's the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Dominique asked into the silence that had emerged when Severus walked into the kitchen. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was on edge, but no one as much as Dominique was. She released herself from Sirius' grip and walked towards Snape. This was not how she had been planning on spending her first day back from the hospital, but it seemed as if Snape had decided otherwise. "I asked you a question!" Dominique said.

Snape smirked. "Well, I'm here to say congratulations on your _baby._" he said looking down at Dominique's stomach, which she then put her arms over to shield it. Snape looked at Sirius and got an ugly gleam in his beady eyes. "It seems as if you were useful for something, Black."

Sirius stood up an walked over to put a hand on Dominique's shoulder, because she looked like she was going to be sick. And if that meant he was closer to Snivelus, than that was just a bonus. "Well, Snivelus, at least I know who's side I'm on." Sirius said. He felt Dominique stiffen and Snape's eyes glow with hatred for his old school-mate.

But just before anything else could happen, Mrs. Weasley stepped in and sent them all off to bed, minus Snape who didn't live or stay in the house. It turned out that Snape was here to meet with Remus about something. Sirius led Dominique down the hall and up the stairs to his room.

When the door had safely closed behind them, Dominique collapsed into Sirius' arms and began to cry. "What's wrong, luv? It's going to be alright, I promise." Sirius soothed. Dominique began to mumble things into his chest, but he just shushed her until she was o.k. again. "What is it Nicky? What happened?"

Dominique pulled away from Sirius so she could see his face. "It's not going to be alright. Sirius, it's never going to be o.k. Snape knows about are child." Dominique said. Sirius looked confused about what she was saying and Dominique knew she shouldn't elaborate, but she was going to have to. "Sirius, something happened on that mission."

When she said this, Sirius got a hard look in his eyes. "What happened on the mission. What did he do to you?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"It was a trap. Voldemort was there, and Snape knew. He led me into a trap and Voldemort found me. Snape isn't on our side." Dominique said. Sirius got up and began to pace around. She could see his hands shaking and knew he was trying to suppress some of his anger. Finally, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Does Dumbledore know?" He questioned. Dominique shook her head yes as tears started to well in her eyes again. "And what's he going to do about this?"

"Nothing. He says he trusts Snape and that he has talked to him about it." Dominique said as her tears started to leak out again. Sirius rushed over to her and gathered her in his arms again. "I'm so scared, Sirius. Now they know we have a child, and they're going to come after everyone to get to me. He said so. He said I have something of value to them." Dominique cried.

"Don't worry about it luv. I'll take care of you. No one else will ever hurt you again. I promise." Sirius said. He vowed to himself that no one would ever hurt her, and he meant it. " I will do anything I can to help you. Just tell me when."

Dominique looked up into Sirius' eyes and held on to him. "I love you." She said. Sirius reached down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too." he said, nuzzling her neck. She sighed and laid back on the bed. Looking up at Sirius, she smiled. "We're going to have a baby." She said, and Sirius laughed.

"Yes, we are. A little mini-marauder." He said and her smile widened.

"I just hope it's not as bad as it's father was."

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dominique woke up to and empty bed. Figuring that Sirius had just gone to breakfast without waking her, Dominique stretched and then bolted upright in the bed. Harry had a court date today! How could she have forgotten? Checking the clock, she saw that she had about 15 minutes before he left. Jumping up and running out the door and to her own room, she hurriedly pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans and then her sneakers. Running out of her room, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw everyone sitting around the table. Slowing her pace, she walked over to where Harry sat, staring at a piece of toast on his plate.

"Hello Harry. Feeling all right?" She asked sitting down next to him and patting his arm. Harry looked up at her and tried to manage a smile.

"Uh, a little nervous but that's all." Harry said, picking at his toast. Dominique smiled and gave him a hug.

" It's going to be alright Harry. You've got Dumbledore to back you up on this. And you used magic for a good reason, so they cant blame you for trying to save yourself and someone else." Dominique said. This time, Harry actually did manage to smile.

"Thanks, Nicky. You make me feel a lot better." Harry said. Dominique ruffled Harry's hair and grabbed a piece of toast off a nearby plate.

When Mr. Weasley walked in 10 minutes later announcing it was time to go, everyone stood up and gave into their nerves. Molly was fussing around with Harry's clothes, Harry looked as if he was going to be sick, Ron and Hermione were telling Harry good luck and not to be a smart-aleck (well, Hermione was anyways.), and Sirius and Dominique were trying not to worry to much.

"It's going to be great Harry. You'll be perfectly o.k." Dominique said giving him one last hug before he left.

"I wish I could go with you, but I can't. I know you'll be fine Harry. Your just like your parents." Sirius said. Harry nodded and they all walked him to the doorway. The door opened and Mr. Weasley and Harry stepped outside. "Good luck!" They all called out, and Harry gave them one last wave before the door shut. Just as they all had expected, their yelling woke up Mrs. Black and her screeches sounded through the house.

"Well, I'll go shut her up." Sirius said and he tromped off, yelling things about his dead mother. Dominique and the rest of the Weasley family went back to the kitchen to finish eating.

A few hours later, Dominique decided to go for a walk and just get out of the dark and foreboding house. She hadn't seen Sirius all day, and had wondered where he had gone to. Just as she was reaching for the door, it opened to reveal a disheveled Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. "Hello guys, what are you doing here?" Dominique questioned.

"Have you seen Sirius today?" Remus asked without saying hello. Something was obviously wrong.

"No, well yes, a little this morning but not recently. Why?" Dominique asked starting to get worried. Maybe he was just up in the attic, or in one of the many rooms in this house.

"Dominique, Sirius isn't here. He's gone." Tonks said urgently.

Dominique felt her heart stop as she looked over to Remus and Tonks. She hadn't seen Sirius all day and had just assumed that he was in a library or somewhere around the house. "What do you mean he's gone?" She asked. This couldn't be happening to her. Not again.

"He's not here Dominique. And people have spotted a large, black dog running around." Remus said sadly.

"Well, why cant you go and get him. Why did he even leave in the first place?" Dominique all but yelled. Her head was starting to pound and she felt the small bump on her stomach, their child. "He didn't leave because of the baby, did he?"

"No of course not. Sirius has been restless and is trying to let off some steam. Did you tell him anything to make him angry?" Remus asked as nicely as he could.

"No, why would I--" but Dominique stopped. She had told him about the mission and she knew where he would go. "We have to stop him. Check everywhere." And with that she grabbed her muggle coat and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked after her. Dominique just shook her head and continued down the street.

"How could I have been so stupid!?" She yelled out as she found a deserted alley where she could apparate. She stopped and thought long and hard about where she was going. In her mind she saw the house on a hill, the fence surrounding it, the broken sign, and the kicked in doorway. How she dreaded to go here again, but she had to find him before he did something like go after Snape. With a crack she was gone. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a place that held so many memories of her life.

Godric's Hollow.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Sneak Peek_

_Dominique walked through the big, oak doors of the school she called home for 7 years. When she looked around at all the students, she couldn't help but see herself and her sister running up the stairs away from the marauders. She wished times could be that simple once again, but she was snapped out of her memories by a sickly-sweet girly voice._

"_Who are you and what are you doing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not as long as I normally have it, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Trust me, the next chapter is loads better. Well, leave a review please!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	9. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: I don't own it, so get off my back!

A:N: Hello readers! I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Here's the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------

_Previously….._

"_How could I have been so stupid!?" She yelled out as she found a deserted alley where she could apparate. She stopped and thought long and hard about where she was going. In her mind she saw the house on a hill, the fence surrounding it, the broken sign, and the kicked in doorway. How she dreaded to go here again, but she had to find him before he did something like go after Snape. With a crack she was gone. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a place that held so many memories of her life._

_Godric's Hollow._

_-------------------_

Dominique walked up the drive, all the while thinking of the last time she had been here. For the investigation. She stifled a shudder and reached for the door handle. Taking a deep breath before entering, Dominique stepped over the mat and exhaled. The magical energy radiating off of the rooms was overwhelming, but Dominique moved on. She left the foyer and went into the living room.

It was a mess. Everywhere there was broken picture frames, the couch was overturned, and there was a faint outline of where they had marked the body. Immediately Dominique's eyes filled with tears, and she raised her hand to her mouth before she let out a muffled sob. Dominique bent down to pick up an old picture frame on the door. Looking at the picture, Dominique saw the Potter family; James with his arm around Lily, and Lily holding little baby Harry. They looked so happy, and she felt a stab go through her heart at the thought that everything could have been different.

Hearing a noise from upstairs, Dominique laid the picture back on a piece of furniture and made her way to the staircase. When she reached the bottom, she stopped. She would have to walk right over the body outline was. Taking a deep breath, she jumped over top of it and onto the first stair. Creaking, she went up the rickety stairs, all the while preparing herself for what she would see at the top.

When she reached the landing, Dominique saw light coming from one of the rooms. Holding back the memories of the mission, she trudged on. Reaching for the door, she heard a muffled voice through the wood.

"Lily, I'm sorry I couldn't keep Harry for you. I messed everything up. Nicky's having a baby. It's mine." Dominique gave a half laugh, half sob, as she listened to Sirius talking. Opening the door, she saw him sitting on the ground next to Harry's overturned crib and the outline of her sister's body. Walking in and standing behind Sirius, she listened to him continue. "I'm so excited, but I'm scared at the same time. What if I'm not a good father? I wish you and James were here. You always knew what to say, even when James made it worse." Sirius stifled a cry and wiped at his eyes.

Dominique knelt down beside him. "I miss you too, Lils. You would be so proud of your son. James would be too. We're trying our best to be parents for him, but nothing or anyone could beat the love you had for him." Dominique reached up and wiped at her eyes, trying to get out the words she wanted to say. Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug. "I promise to keep him safe for you Lily. And for James as well. He wants revenge for what was done to James and you, but we'll keep him safe while he does it. I wish you were still here. I don't know how I'm going to be a mother without you." Dominique said and then she laid her head on Sirius and started to cry.

Sirius rubbed her back while he tried to keep his own tears at bay. "You'll be a great mom, Nicky. Trust me, your sister would be proud of you." Sirius said soothingly. Dominique nodded her head, and tried to control her tears enough so she could talk. Lifting up her head, Dominique reached up and wiped away some of the tears from Sirius' face.

"You'll be a great father too." She said, and he gave her a special smile, reserved for her only. Getting up from his place from the ground, and pulling Dominique with him, Sirius took her hand and led her out of the room. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius closed his eyes as he tried not to look at the outline of his best friend. Taking a shuddering breath, he stepped down and walked out the front door of the house, Dominique close behind him.

When they were out of the house and down the drive, Sirius stopped and looked one more time back up at the house. "I think this is going to be the last time I'll be coming here." Dominique tried to manage a smile at him, but wasn't very successful.

"I don't think I'm going to be coming here much either. Let's go home and talk about why you were here in the first place." Dominique said, giving Sirius a stern look and then apparating back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius sighed, took one last look at his best friend's home, and apparated away.

-----------------------

_Back at Grimmauld Place_

Sirius appeared in the midst of a huge argument, with Remus and Dominique in the middle. They were arguing about how it was unsafe for Sirius to be out of the house and Dominique, being the mother of his child, was arguing that he was safe and didn't go on a rampage showing off to muggles and other wizards.

"Quiet!" Sirius bellowed and immediately they both shut their mouths. "I am perfectly capable of keeping myself safe, I did escape from Azkaban you know. And will you two please stop arguing over me, I was being safe and I wouldn't go around flaunting myself, you know me better than that Remus." He said a bit quieter. Dominique and Remus had the decency to look ashamed before Remus turned to him.

"You really shouldn't let her apparate when the child is so young." Remus stated mater-of-fact. Dominique let out a huff and crossed her arms before rolling her eyes at Remus, who just looked at her like he would a student. Seeing she wouldn't back down, Remus rolled his eyes and walked out of the foyer and into the kitchen.

"You know he's right. You shouldn't be apparating." Sirius said turning to Dominique. She heaved a great sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Not you too." She said dejectedly. Sirius just chuckled and led her into the kitchen where the meeting had already started. Once again, she was late. "Don't think you're going to get out of telling me why you left the house." She said to him before they came fully into the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Sirius said as he held the door open for her. Upon entering the kitchen, they saw most of the Order members already present. Sirius avoided the spot where Snape was sitting and went as far from him as he possibly could. Luckily, everyone just accounted this as his hatred towards Snape from when they were adolescents.

Snape looked towards Dumbledore, who nodded, and then he stood up to address the rest of the members. "As I was about to state, Hogwarts will be having a new Defense teacher this year. She is a ministry official and they are planning on using her to enforce new rules they have made for the school. They don't see it fit to have Dumbledore running the school anymore. I think we need another Order member to come to school as a official to watch over her, under a different reason than for the Order though." Snape looked around the table and then sat back down in his seat. Sirius took notice of how his eyes lingered on Dominique for a fraction longer than everyone else. He made up his mind to not mention this to Dominique, but to remind Snivellus to leave her alone.

Dumbledore stood and scanned the table. "Once again, I would like to ask Ms. Tonks and Ms. Evans for their work at Hogwarts. You would be the easiest choice, as I could say that you were working there for protection, as you were last school year. If you would accept you would be there the first day of school, along with the rest of the students. Ladies?" He asked. Sirius turned to where Dominique was sitting and saw her staring at Tonks, as if trying to talk to her without words.

"We'll do it." They said at the same time, and Dumbledore smiled, the maddening twinkle in his eyes growing larger.

"Excellent. Now on to more urgent matters." Dumbledore said, sitting back down in his chair and giving the floor over to Mad-eye, who was explaining once again about constant vigilance. Sirius ignored the rest of the meeting, trying to meet Snape's eyes and giving him a look that clearly said he was going to get him back for hurting Dominique.

After the meeting, Sirius was dragged by Dominique out of the meeting before he could get his hands around Severus' skinny neck. Finally managing to pull him up the steps and into her room, Dominique let go of him and turned him around from where he was glaring at a wall. "Sirius, hunny, let it go. There's nothing you can do about it. And meanwhile, do you realize that I'm going back to Hogwarts in two days?" Sirius' face turned surprised and then he nodded his head.

"Of course I knew that. Why wouldn't I know that?" He asked. Honestly, he was a bit confused. Had he really not been paying that much attention to the meeting? And Dominique was leaving in two days to go back to Hogwarts?

"Yes, Sirius, I am going back to Hogwarts for two weeks to spy on this Umbridge lady. I've seen her before around the ministry and she's quite a piece of work. This will be a good opportunity for the Order." Dominique said, pulling out a suitcase and looking around her room looking for things that she would need to bring with her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make the most of our time, then." Sirius said, and came up behind her, scooping her up in his arms.

----------------------------------

The next two days were spent packing and getting ready for Hogwarts. Dominique smiled as she thought about "making the most of their time" with Sirius. Shaking the thought from her head when she realized Tonks was looking at her funny, Dominique managed a regular smile and followed Tonks up the stairs to the big, oak doors of Hogwarts.

Dominique walked through the big, oak doors of the school she called home for 7 years. When she looked around at all the students, she couldn't help but see herself and her sister running up the stairs away from the marauders. She wished times could be that simple once again, but she was snapped out of her memories by a sickly-sweet girly voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Dominique remembered that voice from many seminars that she had visited at the Ministry. Turning around, she came face to face with a stout lady in an all pink outfit. Trying to stifle her laughter, Tonks addressed the lady. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, and this is Dominique Evans. We are aurors from the magical-protection department, here to watch over Hogwarts by the ministry."

The woman looked them up and down before replying. "Well, the Headmaster never told me anything about this, so I must ask you to leave." She stated professionally. Dominique tried not to roll her eyes, but was saved the opportunity to speak when Professor McGonagall appeared behind them.

"Professor Umbridge, these ladies have an appointment with Dumbledore to discuss their duties. If you have a problem, I suggest you talk to Albus." McGonagall said, before ushering Tonks and Dominique up the grand staircase and along the corridors.

Dominique sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks.

-------------------------

_Sneak Peek_

_Dominique went running down the corridor. She had to get out of the hall before he caught up with her. Turning the corner and leaning up against the wall, Dominique tried to catch her breath. She jumped when she heard something stir behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a wall. _

_Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned herself back around. Her eyes widened, but before she could scream, his hand was covering her mouth. "Hello, luv. Miss me?"_

_-------------------------------------------_

Hmm, seems like a confrontation is coming up. I wonder how Dominique will deal with Umbridge? As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And at least 5 reviews will help me get the next chapter up faster. (hint, hint) Thanks for reading so far!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of the characters. Except for the ones that you don't recognize.

A:N: Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one for you. Haha I have achieved internet on vacation, so yay!

--------------------------------------

"Thank you, Dolores. I would like to speak to Dominique and Nymphodora alone now." Dumbledore said. Professor Umbridge gave them all a stern look, including the headmaster, and then strode briskly out of the room. Dumbledore gave Dominique and Dora a slight smile, before casting his wards around his office once more. They heard a frustrated shrill from outside of the door and then obvious footsteps pounding down the stairs.

"The ministry sure knows how to pick em'." Dora said, settling herself down in one of the chairs opposite of the desk Dumbledore was sitting at. Dominique sat down in the chair next to Dora and they both looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Seeing there looks, Dumbledore gave them a broader smile.

"Yes, well I can assume that the Minister has something up his sleeve with this one. I think he might be vying for my position as headmaster. But that's not why we're here. I would like you both to keep an eye out for anything that might look like a threat to the school or to any of the students here." Dumbledore said, looking over at the two younger Order members who were seated in front of him.

Dominique nodded and Dora gave a wide smile, tooling her features back to normal so Umbridge wouldn't think anything suspicious about it. "Um, Sir?" Dominique asked, a little unsure about what she was supposed to call the headmaster now that she was "working" for the school, again. "What are we going to do about are, uh, living situations?"

Dora tried to keep her smile in check, no one knew about her and Remus. Or so that's what she thought, until Dominique said what she did next. "What about Tonks? Is she going to live with Remus or here? And am I supposed to go back to Sirius or would you like me to stay here at the school?" Dumbledore smiled at Dominique's smug, yet worried look, and Dora's shocked expression.

"Seeing as it would be better if you both chose to stay here, I would say that you could either stay in your own private quarters here.. But if you would feel more comfortable commuting back and forth, that would be fine too." Dumbledore said. Dominique and Dora thought it over for a moment before deciding.

"We'll stay in a dormitory. So long as we can stay together." Dora said, putting an arm over Dominique as best she could, seeing that they were in opposite chairs. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. Folding his hands in front of him, he looked towards the doors and sighed.

"Professor Umbridge is going to be waiting for you two. You should just stick to the story of being here to be extra security for the castle." Dominique and Dora nodded. "If she has any questions, tell her to see me. You may go down to the kitchens if you like, it seems that you have missed dinner."

Dominique and Dora stood up and slowly walked towards the door. When they opened it and began going down the stairs, they broke out into identical grins. "Sleepover!" They shrieked girlishly. At the bottom of the stairs, Umbridge was fuming and somewhere up in his office, Dumbledore was rolling his eyes at the two big kids he had on his stairs.

---------------------------------------------

"Excuse me! I said, Excuse ME!" An irate Professor Umbridge yelled at the two women who were making their way up the stairs from the Great Hall. Turning around, Dominique couldn't hold back a small laugh and a huge grin that popped up when she saw the woman's appearance. She was wearing a pink suit/dress and a pink bowler hat. Everything was pink. "Did you need us?" Dominique asked. She self-consciously put a hand to her ever-growing stomach. Umbridge's gaze lingered on her hand for a moment before taking in the rest of her appearance, as well as Dora's.

"Yes." she said curtly. "I have no authorization about two female witches in the employment of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, I do believe that you will have to get your things and be gone." Dominique and Dora looked at each other, before Dora started to giggle.

"Well, _Professor_, Dumbledore has talked to us and he said that if you have any questions to ask him." Dominique said as Dora got a-hold o herself. Umbridge huffed, turned on her heel, and strode off back down the stairs. When she was gone, Dominique turned back to Dora. "Well, she seems quite pleasant."

"Yeah, if you like pink robots that do everything their masters tell them to do." Dora said sarcastically. Dominique laughed and they continued their way up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, they looked around for the hidden staircase that would take them to their private dorms. Spotting it, Dora walked towards the hidden door.

Dominique looked around, noticing that Dora wasn't there anymore. "Dora?" She called out. It was night at he castle, and she didn't quite like that she could be by herself. Trying to keep her voice from shaking, she called out again. "Dora? Tonks!? Where did you go?" She waited, but when she didn't here anyone answer her, she took off down the corridor.

Feeling like she was being watched, Dominique sped up. Pulling her wand out when she reached the corner, she turned at the hand that was put on her shoulder. She let out a short scream when she saw the person, standing with dark robes to cover his face and his wand pointing right at her. She turned the corner, and started to run down the corridor. Dominique went running down the corridor. She had to get out of the hall before he caught up with her. Turning the corner and leaning up against the wall, Dominique tried to catch her breath. She jumped when she heard something stir behind her. Turning around she came face to face with a wall.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned herself back around. Her eyes widened, but before she could scream, his hand was covering her mouth. "Hello, luv. Miss me?" Dominique shook her head, thrashing around and trying to get out of her captors arms. "Oh, well, I guess that we'll just have to change that wont we?" He asked, raising his wand to the side of her neck.

Dominique started to panic, her breath coming faster as she tried to remember her fighting without her wand. All aurors had to be trained like this, but now that it came down to it she was forgetting everything and panicking like a little baby. Giving up on being civil, she threw up her knee, bringing it into contact with her captor's groin. He groaned and fell to the ground. Not thinking and acting on instinct, Dominique kicked away his wand, grabbed hers, and raced down the corridor.

When she rounded the corner, she ran headlong into someone. Panicking, Dominique lashed out, only to stop mid-kick when she recognized the bright pink hair. "Bloody hell, Dominique! What are you doing?" Dora said, getting off the ground and looking to Dominique. She looked as if she had been through a muggle dryer. "What happened?" She asked, but Dominique shook her head. She wouldn't talk, so Dominique took her my the shoulders and led her back down the hall.

Dominique was still visibly shaken. She kept looking over her shoulder and all around, half expecting someone to jump out of the corner and attack them both. Tonks was chatting amiably about something, but Dominique was only half listening. When they got to the hidden rooms, Tonks said the password and they walked into the open portrait. When she had sat down, Dominique put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself down.

"Are you o.k. Dominique? Do you need me to get you anything?" Tonks asked. Once again, Dominique shook her head. Looking up at Tonks, she managed a harried smile.

"I'm going to go to write a letter. I'll be in my room if you need me." Dominique said, standing up and making her way to her room. Looking inside carefully before going in, she sat down on her bed and summoned her pen and parchment. Running a hand through her hair, she put the pen to her mouth, then back to the paper.

-------------------------------

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you? We made it to Hogwarts fine. You would love Professor Umbridge. She is possibly even worse than McGonagall and I can only imagine the fun you would have breaking her in. We talked to Dumbledore. He said that Dora and I should act as extra security for the castle and the children here. Like it needs anymore protection. I'm going to really be looking out for anything suspicious from the ministry or from Umbridge._

_Something happened tonight. I was walking down the corridor, when someone followed me. Don't worry. I'm fine, just a little shaken. They attacked me, but I fought them off and ran into Dora on the way. She's fine as well. Please don't do anything rash, Sirius. Stay home, not for me, or for you. Stay safe for our baby. _

_I think it might be a girl. I haven't felt any kicks yet, but I have the weirdest cravings. Like strawberries, and lots of watermelon. I hate watermelon too. My mother used to say that she craved watermelon with Lily. But Lily said she craved strawberries with Harry. Maybe it's twins! I hope not._

_I'll be home in two weeks. I cant wait until I get to come home with you._

_Love you,_

_Nicky_

_----------------------------------------_

Sirius paced in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He had gotten Dominique's letter. That was why he was pacing. He really needed to be with her and their baby. Hearing about the attack or anything like that had Sirius on edge. More so than Dominique being away for two weeks.

When he had gotten through with the letter, he had sent one back to her and written one that he had sent to Dumbledore. He would not have his child or the woman he loved in danger. Sighing, he poured himself a drink and turned in for the night. Not that he would get much sleep, but damn it, he could try.

------------------------------------------

_Sorry everyone, no sneak peek for this chapter, because I don't know what to write for the next one. _

Hey guys! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please leave me a review. I was wondering if you think I should have Sirius propose. I don't know if I will yet or not, but I was thinking about something like that. Hell, maybe I'll have them walk right on in to the ministry to get married. Lol. Well, thanks for reading and leave me a review!

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	11. Chapter 11

-1Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to. I mean, really, who wants all that fame and fortune anyways?

A:N: O.k. Well, I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update these stories, but I promise that I will update as much as I can before school starts back. I want to be able to get this story completed before August 2nd, which is when we go back to school, so I can get up a sequel or new stories to work on during the school year. If I get it done by then, that is. So anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------

_She pulled out her wand, slinking around the corner of the castle, always keeping an eye out for anything that could happen. "Lumos." She whispered. Automatically, her wand tip lit up and produced a yellowish-light that left a slight tinge on everything around her. Looking around one of the smaller courtyards, she saw something moving in the corner. Taking a breath, she halted her movements to become absolutely still, waiting for the figure to move closer. "Finite." She thought, using non-verbal skills to put out the light coming from her wand. _

_Immediately, she was enveloped by total darkness. She heard movement from her left, but didn't think to move anything but her head. Looking, she saw nothing and turned her attention back to the corner where she had seen movement last. Something was coming closer, she could hear the breathing of whoever or whatever it was. Moving a bit closer and chancing the risk of getting caught, her breath caught in her throat when she saw what was on the ground._

_Sirius was lying on his back, breathing raggedly, and moving ever-so-slightly towards her. He was bleeding profusely from a wound in his side and there were silent tears leaking from between his closed eyelids. The pained look on his face was enough to make tears spring immediately to her eyes._

_Kneeling down beside him, she grabbed his hand. "Sirius." She breathed, and he groaned and moved slightly. "Sirius! Wake up." She cried, her tears coming harder now. _

"_Don't worry about me Nicky." He opened his eyes slightly to look at her, spluttering as he coughed up blood. "I'm getting up and then we can go watch that muggle movie you like so much. Huh, Little Nicky?" He started to mumble incoherencies and she knew that only he could think of her stupid obsession and nickname at a time like this. "I'm getting up right now." He said, and she waited for him, wishing he would do just that. He didn't move and his hand went slack in her grip. She began to scream for help, not caring who would find her out of bed at this hour._

"_It's too late, Dominique." A voice said from the shadows of her mind. "No one can save him now."_

"Get Out Of My Head!" Dominique screamed, coming out of her memory and looking around the potions room where Dumbledore had led her after a meeting they had had earlier. Professor Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall where standing around her, making notes on pieces of paper. "I'm not some kind of lab rat that you can experiment on! These are my _personal_ memories and I want you out of them!"

"Ms. Evans, if you would please, calm down. I can assure you," Professor McGonagall was saying as Dumbledore and Snape sat in the chairs across from her, but Dominique wasn't listening to her. She got up and walked over towards the door, but was stopped by Snape.

"I don't care what you can assure me, but I don't want you or anyone for that matter, to go _digging _through_ my_ mind. I hope you can understand_ that_!" Dominique said, pulling out her wand and holding it threateningly to Snape's neck. She was fed up with everything he had said and done to her these past few weeks, and she was almost positive that he was the one who had attacked her in the corridor a week ago.

"You knew what we were going to be doing, Dominique." Severus spat out and Dominique grimaced at hearing him say her name. "Don't be complaining, because I can assure you this. If the Dark Lord invades your mind, he will not stop if you ask him." He sneered. McGonagall took in a breath that sounded like a hiss and Dumbledore folded his hands across his lap like a spectator, while sucking on an ever-present lemon drop.

"Well let me assure you this, _Snivellus._" Dominique hissed, using the old name that James and Sirius always used. "I thought we would be experimenting on something else, not on me, and I know that only his followers call him the Dark Lord. Do you know something about that?" Dominique asked, smirking at the look on Snape's face when she said this. He was going to retort, but Dumbledore stood up between them.

"That is enough." He said calmly. Dominique straightened her sweatshirt and jeans and walked around Dumbledore to the door. Snape moved out of her way, but not without giving her the dirtiest look he could manage. She looked down at his arm and he put a hand protectively over it. She smirked.

"Excuse me Headmaster, Professors." She said nodding. "I think I'm going to go home for the weekend." And with that, she turned on her heel, opened the door, and walked out into the cool dungeon air. Walking as fast as she could, she made it into the Entrance hall and avoided any of the students she could on her way up to her and Tonks' rooms. "Tonks! I'm going to headquarters for the weekend." She yelled as she went into her room and started to wave her wand around, so that it would magically pack all of the belongings she would need.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" Tonks asked and Dominique grimaced at hearing the name, having just heard a dying Sirius say it in her mind earlier. She tried to smile as she looked over at Tonks.

"Nothings wrong. I just want to go see Sirius and some of the others for the weekend. You know how Sirius gets and he's been saying that working, even here, wont be good for the baby." Dominique said, faking cheerful, as she put her hand down to her round, ever-growing stomach. Tonks smiled and nodded her head.

"O.k. Something is wrong, but I'll let you off the hook until you want to talk about it." Tonks said, and Dominique put her head down and looked at the floor. Tonks decided that the matter was closed for now and said something that should have made Dominique happy, but made her feel even more alone for some reason. "I'll come too." Dominique gave her a small smile and Tonks smiled back, somewhat wickedly. "You know how Remus gets without a couple of days without his bedroom 'maid,'" Dominique's eyes widened and she burst into laughter along with Tonks, who added, "He's such a dog!"

------------------------

"Tonks, watch out for that," Dominique hissed as they entered the foyer to Grimmauld Place, but it was too late. Tonks tripped over a table, causing the contents of it to go crashing to the ground, which in turn caused Mrs. Black's portrait to awake. Soon enough, it began its constant wailing. "Table." Dominique finished with a sigh. Tonks smiled sheepishly and picked up some of the things that had fallen to the ground.

"Will you _please_ just SHUT UP!" They heard Sirius yell, as he came running out of the kitchen, with one of the Weasley boys and Remus behind him. As he rushed past, he glanced briefly at Dominique and Tonks (who's possessions were spread out on the ground) and gave a tight smile. "Ms. Evans, Ms. Tonks." He said, before continuing up the stairs and into the hallway where his mother was shouting obscenities.

"Filth! Blood-traitor! Half-Breed! Get out of the Most Noble House of Black! I thought I took care of you when you left!?" The portrait shouted, as they worked their hardest to get the curtains closed. When the portrait saw Tonks and Dominique standing at the top of the stairs, its eyes widened. "You! I told my son you were no good, and now look! You've gotten yourself pregnant. You filthy, dirty," But Dominique didn't get to hear the rest of it, because the curtains shut, muffling out the rest of her words. Panting, the three men turned around to face Dominique and Tonks. "Welcome back." Sirius whispered and Dominique smiled and rushed back into his arms.

"Aw! How come we're not like that, eh Remy?" Tonks asked, using he nickname that she knew Remus hated. Sure enough, she got the slight cringe she was looking for. She tried to hold back her laughter so not to wake up the portrait again, but a few giggles came out. Remus rolled his eyes and made his way towards Tonks.

"Because, _Nymphadora_," He said, emphasizing her full name. "You're not able to be as graceful." He finished, walking the rest of the way and putting his arms around her shoulders. She pretended to be mad for a moment, but then realizing that he was actually showing public affection, leaned into his grasp.

"Not that this isn't lovely, but mum is expecting me home." The Weasley boy, who Dominique realized was Bill now, said. "Shall I tell mum you're home?" Tonks nodded and Bill looked satisfied enough to nod his head and make his way out the back door.

"Well, to what do we owe this grand pleasure? Moony and I were about to take off on some exotic adventure, but since you are here, I guess we cant now. What ever shall we do?" Sirius said dramatically once they were in the kitchen and Dominique and Tonks had something to eat. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he went along with it anyways.

"Well, Padfoot, I guess we could all try. But then again, I don't know if your bed is big enough." Remus stated, seeming to contemplate this for a minute. "No, I do believe that your bed is too small. If I remember correctly." At this, Dominique and Tonks burst into raucous laughter, and Sirius' took on a look of absolute horror.

"I was kidding Moony! And when have you ever been in my room! My personal domain?" Sirius stated, throwing his arms around and looking confusedly at Remus, who was now laughing along with Dominique and Tonks.

"Sirius, honey, calm down. He was just kidding. He hasn't been in your room." Dominique soothed. Sirius calmed down a bit, but all the same, he scooted his chair out away from Remus' a little further than necessary. "Gosh, Sirius you really are a prude!" Dominique said, laughing at Sirius' antics.

"I would think," Sirius said, leaning over to whisper in Dominique's ear. "That you would know I'm am _not_ a prude. Eh, Nicky?" Dominique giggled slightly and shivered under his close proximity. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Wait a minute," Tonks said, clearly confused or at least a bit baffled. "How is Sirius a prude? From the stories I heard, he got around. Before he met you anyways." She added to Dominique. Sirius started to laugh and reached over to pat Tonks on the head, but before his hand could touch her hair, Remus grabbed his wrist with super-fast reflexes, and Sirius yelped and pulled his hand back.

"Moony, I will never look at you the same way again."

-----------------------------------

"Nicky, you still up?" Sirius whispered as he lay in bed next to Dominique, who was laying on her side, drifting in and out of sleep. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, then down her side and to her waist. He wrapped his arm around her and snuggled closer.

"Yeah, what do you want Sirius?" She groaned, rolling over her side and looking Sirius in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and for a moment, they just held each other. She was drifting back into sleep when Sirius began to speak again.

"Dominique, I know that, maybe now, isn't the right time to ask." He said, looking at her with the utmost, for lack of a better word, seriousness. "But, then again, I've never been one to wait. Dominique, Nicky, I well, I just wanted to let you know." He stopped again and looked down at Dominique, who was sitting up now, giving him her full attention. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, for what she anticipated was coming. "What I guess I'm trying to say is, Dominique Evans, will you marry me?"

He pulled out her old ring, the one she had given him back all those years ago, and held it out to her. The look on his face was one not many saw. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. She held out her left hand and with her right, put it to his cheek.

"Everyday, Sirius. Everyday."

--------------------------------

Hey Guys! Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you guys that I wanted to have Sirius propose, and I just thought that this would be a good chapter to have that happen. So, leave me some reviews and let me know what you think. Oh, and if anyone has any, and I do mean_ any_, ideas for the next chapter, feel free to tell me about it. Until next time,

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer: I decided I would write a small poem for the disclaimer.

Ode To The Disclaimer:

Disclaimer, you save me a lot

Of money that I would have to spend

On a lawyer, if we had you not

You tell people things

That we do not own,

For this we thank you,

You are great, and not alone.

Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things you recognize.

A:N: Yay! The next chapter! Who else is excited? Me too! Funny story before we start though. Today as you all know is the twenty-first and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out today. Well, I'm an idiot and thought that the 21st was on Monday, so here I sit at work, Harry-less and wishing that I wasn't an idiot. But never fret, I am going to be going after work to Wally World and buying the book. Then, I will lock myself in my room and not come out until I am finished reading.

Anyways, if I haven't put this chapter up by the 21st, tonight, you all know why. Thanks for the lovely reviews from all you lovely people!

--------------------------------

"Sirius." Dominique hissed as she sat in bed. "Sirius!" She said a bit louder. He groaned and rolled over slowly to face his fiancé and mother of his child. "Put your hand on my stomach." She demanded. When he didn't do what she told him right away, she grabbed his hand and laid it on her lower stomach. They sat like that for a moment before, _thump._ Sirius sat up in the bed and looked down at her stomach questioningly. "That's our child. He or she is kicking." Dominique said. Sirius put his hand back on her stomach and took her other hand in his.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._ The child's foot went, kicking up against his mother's stomach, and each time Sirius would squeeze Dominique's hand and gaze into her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as Sirius began to rub his hand on her stomach, bending over to place his ear up against it. "Why did it stop?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of no activity.

Dominique shrugged and laid back down in the bed, putting her head on Sirius' chest. "I guess they're tired. And he or she is not an it, he or she is a baby." She said as she snuggled into Sirius more. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said to her, just before she fell back asleep. She smiled and put her hand in his. "I love you too." She said. The next morning, Dominique awoke to the sound of someone stumbling around downstairs. Rising from the bed, she smiled down at Sirius' sleeping from while she slipped from the covers and wrapped herself in her pink terry-cloth robe. Opening the door quietly, so as not to wake Sirius, she slipped out into the hallway.

Once out into the light, she blinked a couple of times before walking down the hallway and towards the source of the noise. Not bothering to get her wand, knowing that it could only be an Order member, she reached the stairs and leaned over it. "Stop fussing, Tonks. You're going to wake someone." A voice soothed to the vividly, pink haired witch that was struggling to right a fallen table. Dominique sighed and continued down the stairs.

"Hello Remus, Tonks. What are you two up to, besides waking up half of London?" Dominique asked lightly. Remus and Tonks had looked up when she came down the stairs and Tonks waved at her, knocking the table back over in the process. Remus rolled his eyes and righted the table with his wand, while Tonks blushed.

"Dominique, sorry that we woke you, Remus left something here last night. We just came back to get it. Is Sirius awake, because the last time I woke him up…" Tonks trailed off looking towards the stairs where a noise had grabbed their attention. At the tops of the stairs, a very rumpled looking, raven haired, grey eyed wizard was standing. He wasn't wearing anything except his black pajama pants and Dominique couldn't help her eyes as they trailed down his chest, past his many tattoo's, and to the small smattering of dark hair leading beneath his pajamas.

"I fell down the stairs, busting my bottom lip, and marring my beautiful features with a black eye." Sirius finished, giving Tonks a roguish smile and continuing down the rest of the stairs. Tonks grinned sheepishly, Remus rolled his eyes, and Dominique laughed. "So now that I'm up, what's for breakfast?" He said patting his stomach and walking past everyone into the kitchen.

"I forgot, he's a bit single minded in the morning." Remus said, obviously reminiscing about the days at Hogwarts when he and James had taken turns trying to rouse him from bed. Tonks laughed and mouthed "Just a little." and they followed after Sirius into the kitchen to find him slumped over the stove and poking half-heartedly at a kettle of water. Dominique sighed and pushed him out of the way, then began to dig in her robes for her wand. Sighing again when she realized she had left it up in the room, she summoned it. "_Accio wand._" she said and it came soaring into the kitchen, stopping to hit Sirius over the head, and then continuing into her hand.

"What did you leave over here last night then, Remus?" Dominique asked, waving her wand at the kettle, which instantly began to steam and boil. She turned back to see them all sitting at the table, with Remus and Tonks staring pointedly at her left hand. "What? What's up?" Dominique asked them. Sirius smirked and Dominique faked a glare at him, pretending to be angry. She looked back to Tonks and Remus. "Is there something wrong with you two?" She asked again.

"What is on your hand, Dominique?" Tonks asked trying to feign shock. Dominique looked at her hands questioningly before her gaze landed on the ring. She grinned at Remus and Tonks.

"Uh, well, Sirius and I are going to get married." Dominique said and Tonks jumped out of the chair, pushing it over in the process, before grabbing Dominique in a hug and squeezing her. Remus gave Sirius a slap on the back before murmuring for Sirius, 'Again.' Sirius laughed and looked over to where Tonks and Dominique were admiring her ring.

"It didn't happen last time, Moony, but I'm going to make sure that it happens this time. I want to provide for her and take car of her." Sirius said, staring admirably over at Dominique. "So, Moony, before I turn into a sappy person, you want to be my best man?"

Remus looked surprised for a minute, and then smiled at Sirius, making him look his actual age and not older than he actually was. "Sure Padfoot, I'd be honored to be your best man." He said and the two men looked back to the women they loved, although one was still trying to convince himself that it was better for her to be without him.

"So does this change anything for you two, besides the obvious that is?" Tonks asked. Dominique shrugged, but didn't answer her. Tonks looked at her fidgeting with the tea and tilted her head to the side. "O.k. something's wrong, spill." Tonks said to her, taking her attention away from the tea cups.

"I don't know Tonks, but I don't think I'm going to be going back to Hogwarts." When Tonks looked at her questioningly, she elaborated some. "I don't completely trust Dumbledore's decision in some of his staff, and I think it would be better for me and for the baby," She paused to run her hand over her growing stomach, smiling faintly. "If I got away from all that stress. You know what I mean?"

"Uh, cant say I do." Tonks said, frowning over at Sirius and Remus, the latter ignoring her completely. "But, I think I can agree with you, You did seem a bit spooked the first night we were there, plus there's only a week left. So it's no big deal. I think I can handle it by myself."

"Think you can handle what by yourself?" Remus questioned, cutting off Dominique's reply before she even had a chance to begin. They filled the tea cups and brought them over to the table. Dominique sat herself next to Sirius, who grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. Tonks sat down across from Remus, giving him a look.

"I think that I can handle the job back at Hogwarts by myself. It's not that bad and the place is the safest place to be, so I think I'm pretty capable by myself. I am an auror." Tonks said, picking up her tea and sipping it delicately, trying to avoid burning her mouth. Remus frowned, but didn't say anything as he poured milk and sugar into his tea. Smirking, Sirius leaned over and 'accidentally' spilt his tea down the front of Tonks' shirt.

"Oi! Sirius, watch what your doing!" Tonks shouted, getting up from the table to look down at her soaked shirt, ignoring the fact that you could see right through it to her bra. Sirius smiled innocently, while looking over to one of his best friends, who was staring straight at Tonks' chest. Tonks waved her wand and cleaned off the stain that was building on her shirt and then sat back down.

"Sorry about that, Nymphie, but accidents happen you know." Sirius said. Tonks glared playfully and summoned the tea pot over to refill her cup. Dominique glanced over to Sirius to see why he was being so innocent, but he had given her that look and she forgot all about what she had wanted to ask her. She sighed, wondering if she would ever stop falling for his charms.

-------------------------------

"Dominique." No answer, so Sirius prodded her a bit. Still, no answer. "Dominique?" She turned the page of the novel she was reading, but otherwise did not look up at or acknowledge him. "Dominique, the kitchen is on fire." Sirius stated. Marking her page with her hand, Dominique looked up at Sirius, who was bouncing up and down on the couch cushions looking at her expectantly.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Dominique asked, already looking back down at her book trying to find the last sentence she had read. Sirius looked crestfallen for a moment, before ripping the book out of her hand, and despite her protests, threw it onto a chair across the room. Running her hand through her hair, Dominique gave Sirius a glare and settled back on the couch. Sirius smile and took a deep breath, as if preparing for a 100 meter run, but the words that came out were much shorter.

"I want to floo Harry." He said. Dominique was shocked for a moment before shaking her head. "No." Was her simple reply, before she retrieved her book via her wand. Sirius watched her for a minute before taking the book away again. "Why not? I'm a responsible adult," At that, Dominique snorted, but Sirius chose to ignore it. "And I think I should be able to floo my godchild if I like. Especially since his letters are getting a bit worrisome." Sirius concluded, knowing that he had gotten Dominique to when he brought up the letters that Harry was sending them. They had been a bit gruesome, what with Umbridge's new regime.

"Fine." Dominique said finally and Sirius jumped off of the couch and over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out, "Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts." In a commanding voice and the flames turned green. Walking over to him, she knelt on the ground next to him to stick her head in the fire with his. Almost immediately, they were surveying the Common Room and luckily they were empty, except for three teenagers who were talking amongst themselves. Hermione spotted them first.

"Sirius! Dominique!" She hissed out, as all three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, clambered over to the fire. They smiled and exchanged greetings before they got to what Sirius wanted to make this visit for.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how is everything going with Umbridge?" Sirius asked. If he admitted it, not that he would, but if he did he would say that he was worried about her. She had given Dominique a stressful time and hadn't given her a break about being Lily's sister. He listened to the craziness that was Dolores Umbridge, before finally suggesting that they form there own 'study' group, maybe having something to do with learning more defensive and offensive spells.

By the time he had finished talking to them and bid them goodnight, it was getting very late. He pulled his head out of the fire, shaking soot out of his long locks. He looked to his right to talk about what they could do to help Harry, when he realized that Dominique was lying on the ground next to him, curled up in a blanket and breathing softly. Admiring her for a minute, he noticed how young she looked in her sleep. She had her hand resting on her stomach and Sirius felt overwhelming joy, mixed with a bit of fear, at becoming a father. Soon, he thought, it would be soon.

Picking Dominique up and carrying her in his arms, he walked the stairs to his room, well 'their' room now. Pulling back the bed covers, he laid her down gently and kissed her on her forehead before walking over to his side of the bed. Kneeling down by the bed and the bedside table, he did something he rarely ever did. He decided to pray.

"_Dear Lord," _He began, folding his hands and laying his head in them. "_I know I haven't done this in awhile, and I'm sorry. But for now, I would like to pray to you and ask for your blessings. Thank you for letting me have this second chance at life and love. Thank you for my beautiful soon to be wife and child. I realize my mistakes I have made in the past and I apologize for the mistakes I will make in the future. If you can take the time out of whatever is more important to listen, I want you to know that I am working my hardest to make everything better. Please take care of Harry, Dominique, our child, Remus, Tonks, and the other Order members plus their families, and look after us in our times of need. I thank you, Lord, again for everything you have given me. Amen._" Sirius unfolded his hands and made the sign of the cross over himself before climbing into bed.

Next to him, though he didn't know it, Dominique smiled.

--------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry I didn't get it up on the 21st, when I wrote it, but I didn't want to get on the internet incase I saw a leaked spoiler or what not. So, sorry again about the confusion with the name change on this story, but I felt that it was needed for me to do the ending I wanted! Like always, REVIEW! Please?

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did.

A:N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews for that last chapter. I really am kind of sad now, because there are only 3 chapters left! Can you believe it? I know I cant. Anyways, I'll let you get on with the story. Don't forget to leave a review!

---------------------------------

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for your offer to continue work at Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that I am going to decline for such reasons as my baby's health. I think that the stress might not be a good thing for it, and the healers at St. Mungo's agree. Please tell Severus that I am sorry for getting upset with him and that I hope he understands._

_Wishing you are well,_

_Dominique Evans_

Dominique signed her letter and attached it to the Black family owl. Well, it was more of a falcon than an owl, but it would work anyways. Dominique sat on a lounge chair and began to bite her nails. She hadn't told Sirius about what had happened at Hogwarts and she didn't know if she wanted to. All that would come out of it would be Sirius getting upset and hating Severus even more. She didn't think that that would be a good idea and would end up making Sirius even more stressed than he already was.

Sighing she leaned back in her chair and stared out the window into the growing snow. She really couldn't believe that it was already time for Christmas again. It seemed like September, October, November, and now some of December had all ran together. She was beginning to wonder where Sirius was, when she heard mumbling from the kitchen. Not wanting to run into Kreacher again and have him mumble obscenities at her, she got up from the couch and walked back into the hallway.

The mumbling got louder as she walked down the hallway and she noticed that it wasn't Kreacher's voice, but Sirius'. Poking her head into the kitchen, she saw him bent over the ground and looking into the fire, where it seemed that Remus' face was looking back up at him. "I don't know about it Padfoot. It seems awfully dangerous. What if you got caught?" Remus was asking him.

"I'm not going to get caught Moony. I escaped from Azkaban, for Merlin's sake." Sirius was saying, as he knelt closer to the fire and sat down. She could here Remus sigh, so she knew that Sirius had to be thinking of something either stupid or reckless, but with a good reason.

"What's he going to get caught doing?" Dominique asked, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a kettle and a mug. Sirius jumped up, startled that she had overheard, and Remus inhaled some of the ash from the fire and began to cough. As Dominique filled up the kettle, she heard Remus say, "You haven't even said anything to her yet?" and Sirius reply, "I was just waiting until a good time."

"I can here you, you know?" Dominique said, not turning around, but placing the kettle on the stove and lighting it to get it hot. Sirius stood up and said goodbye to Remus, who rolled his eyes and left the fire. "So," Dominique started as Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "What were you and Remus being so secretive about?" Sirius didn't say anything for a minute, just sighed and nuzzled her neck. He mumbled something into her skin, but she couldn't understand him. "I don't speak idiot, Sirius." She said teasingly and Sirius let go of her and turned her around to face him.

"Now, don't get mad. O.k. because it is just a suggestion and we don't have to go through with it, but I thought you might like it." Sirius rambled and Dominique raised an eyebrow at him. "I was thinking, that maybe, we could have Dumbledore perform a binding charm on us. You know, as a marriage type think. Or, and this one is what I thought would be best, we could go to a justice of the peace and get married." Sirius said, shaking from excitement. Dominique looked at him blankly and tried to figure out if he was being serious or not.

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to go get married at a justice of the peace, in the middle of London?" She asked him slowly, and he nodded his head eagerly. "In the middle of London, where you are no doubt being looked for at this time?" She said again, her anger rising.

"Yeah, see that's the beauty of it. People wont expect me to just walk out into the open, now will they? Plus, it would be in muggle London and I don't think that any of the ministry people will expect me to be out and about there. Isn't it a great plan?" Sirius asked, looking at Dominique like she wasn't able to understand the simplest of things.

"No. Are you serious?" Dominique asked disbelievingly. "You know what, don't answer that. Do you really think that we could just go out and do that? We would be risking not only your life, but our child's and mine as well." When Sirius began to protest, she cut him off. "It may be perfectly o.k. for you to just go gallivanting around London, but if I was seen with you I would be carted off to Azkaban for associating with you. Did you think about that Sirius? Do you want our child to be born in Azkaban?" Dominique asked, walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. She tried to steady her breathing, as she propped her swollen ankles up on another chair. Sirius stood over by the stove, running his hands through his hair and then walked over and knelt down next to Dominique.

"I'm sorry Nicky. Your right. I wasn't thinking and it could've turned out badly." Sirius said, running his hands up and down Dominique's arm. He looked up at her face and saw tears running in small rivulets down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." Sirius wiped the tears off her cheeks and was a bit surprised when she smiled at him.

"Oh, it's just these stupid hormones." Dominique said, crying more and wiping her eyes repeatedly. "I love you, Sirius. I know you were just trying to help." She said, looking up at him and giving him a watery smile. Sirius smiled back. _Women_, he thought, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Well," Dominique said, when Sirius had finally released her mouth. "I think we could as Dumbledore to marry us. Merlin knows he would have no problem with it." Sirius' eyes brightened and he hopped off of the floor and bounded over to the cabinet, where he pulled out some parchment and a pen.

"I'll write him now. He can do it whenever you're ready, love." Sirius said as he scribbled against the parchment, his hand moving so fast that Dominique was sure that you wouldn't be able to read it. With a joyful cry of completion, Sirius tied the letter to an owl and sent it to Dumbledore. Dominique was a bit curious as to where he kept getting all these owls, but she pushed the thought from her mind as Sirius picked her up and twirled her around. "When this war is over, I promise I'm going to give you the world." Sirius said. Dominique looked up into his smoldering grey eyes and finally felt safe.

Later that night, as Dominique and Sirius at in the kitchen waiting for the news radio to come on, they heard yelling coming from the hallway. They jumped up and ran into the hallway to see Phineus Nigelus, running through the portraits. "What are you doing?" Sirius questioned as the paintings grumbled about being woken up. Phineus stopped and straightened his coat before looking at Sirius.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, would like to inquire if the Weasley's and Mr. Harry Potter would be allowed to stay on the premises. It seems as if Arthur was attacked." The painting said leisurely. Dominique and Sirius shared a terrified look.

"Of course they can. Send them whenever they need." Dominique said and Phineus stepped out of the painting and into the others as he made his way up to his own portrait. Dominique and Sirius returned to the kitchen to await the Weasleys. Dominique fiddled with the aging wood on the table as Sirius paced back and forth on the floor. Finally, there was a loud pop! And the Weasleys stood in the middle of the kitchen with Harry. All of them looking quite ruffled.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable." Sirius said awkwardly. The Weasleys clambered in chairs to sit around the table and Sirius went over to where Harry was standing by himself looking out of sorts. Dominique gave the Weasleys a weak smile and waved her wand, making five Butterbeers appear around the table where each person was sitting. Ginny was leaning on one of the twins and they were rubbing her arm soothingly. Ron had his head in his hands and was laying against the table, while the other twin was staring straight at the wall.

Dominique walked over to George, who she realized was the twin not comforting Ginny, and sat down next to him. "It'll be alright, George. Everything's going to work out for the best." She said, putting her arm around his shoulder and giving him a hug. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing into her motherly embrace. "It'll be good to have you all staying with us." She said to the table at large. "I need a girl that I can talk to." She said to Ginny, who gave her a watery smile and took a sip of her butterbeer.

Sirius and Harry joined the table, Sirius looking contemplative and Harry looking worse than some of the Weaselys. "You alright, Harry?" Dominique asked him. He didn't look up at her, but only nodded his head yes. Dominique looked at Sirius, who shrugged, but she could tell he was hiding something. "O.k. Well, if you're up to it, I think I have some muggle cards we could occupy ourselves with until we find out some news." They all nodded and Dominique got up from the table. "Ginny, I think I might have some things in my room you might like. Would you like to come upstairs with me?" Dominique asked, holding her hand out to Ginny. Ginny got up from the table and grasped Dominique's hand. "Alright, we'll be back in a jiff."

By the time they had finished playing cards, going through all of Ginny's new stuff, gossiping, and feeling Dominique's stomach kick, the Weasleys were all either slumped against the table that was littered with butterbeer bottles and caps, or laying against each other in their chairs. Only Dominique, Sirius, and Harry remained awake. Harry was fidgeting with the cap to his last bottle and Sirius and Dominique were curled around each other in a chair. "Harry, I think you should tell Dominique what happened." Sirius spoke quietly so not to wake the Weasleys up. Harry stopped the bottle cap and looked up at his godparents.

"Um, o.k. I guess." Harry said, looking back down at the table. Dominique waited while Harry got up the courage to speak up. "Well, I had a vision about Mr. Weasley's attack and during the attack it was like, I was the snake." Dominique eyes widened and she watched worriedly as Harry struggled for his words. "Then, when we were in Dumbledore's office, there was this moment when I felt this _hatred_ towards him. It wasn't me though." Harry told them. To Dominique and Sirius, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself though, and not them.

"Well, Harry, that's very strange. I don't think that you actually were the snake though." Dominique told him, getting up from Sirius' lap to go and hug him. "It's impossible for you to have gotten in the ministry and back to Hogwarts that fast anyways." Harry looked up at her, and then to Sirius, who nodded. He seemed a bit, but not completely, relieved and he hugged Dominique back.

Suddenly, someone was coming in the front door. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, tear-streaked and hair flying everywhere. "Oh, thank goodness." She said, walking over to Dominique, who swept her up into a hug. Mrs. Weasley's eyes watered with tears again, but they didn't spill over. "Mum!" Ginny yelled, launching herself out of her seat and into her mother's waiting arms. Soon, the rest of the Weasley clan had followed Ginny's example and were surrounding their mother. When they were done hugging their mother, the Weasleys turned to Harry, who was trying to sink down into his chair. "Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, holding her arms out to him. Harry got up hesitantly and walked over to her. "Thank you, Harry. We wouldn't have found him in time if it wasn't for you." She said, as she embraced Harry.

Dominique noticed how the Weasley children were a bit hesitant, but soon they joined in on thanking Harry. Sirius walked over and embraced Mrs. Weasley quickly. "We'd be happy to have you all stay with us for the Christmas Holidays, Molly. Merlin knows we have the rooms." He said and Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled at him. She led her children, plus Harry, up to their rooms so that they could rest before they went to see Arthur. With much grumbling and complaining they left the kitchen, leaving Dominique and Sirius alone once again.

"What a night, huh?" Dominique asked, clearing the table of its empty bottles and such. Sirius stood still for a minute before walking over to Dominique. He turned her to face him and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Dominique was surprised, but recovered and began to kiss him back. When they came up for air, they were panting and Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "What's this all about?" She asked him.

"If something ever happened to me, I want you to know that I love you. O.k. Don't forget that." Sirius said. Dominique pulled back some to look at his face. He looked tired, worried, and scared. His grey eyes were staring at her intensely and she felt her breath catch. Why was he being so foreboding?

"I know that. Nothing's going to happen to you though. We have a baby to take care of and I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Dominique said, taking his face in her hands when he looked away. "I love you, Sirius." Sirius sighed and placed his hands on top of hers.

"I know. Who wouldn't love me?" He asked her, his grin returning to his face. She swatted at him, but he moved around the table from her, picking up bottles and making them disappear with his wand. "You dog." She said, helping him clear the table again. He smirked at her, but she could still see the worry hidden in his eyes.

-------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas!" Sirius shouted, running down the stairs like a little kid and not bothering to keep his voice down, thus waking up his mother's portrait and the rest of the occupants in the house. When he reached the last step, he jumped over the banister, creating a large BOOM, and shaking some of the panes on the windows.

"Bloody hell! Shut up, Sirius!" Dominique said, poking her head out of the kitchen where she and Molly where preparing the Christmas brunch for everyone. Sirius smirked and pointed his wand over the spot where her head was, making mistletoe sprout over top of her head. "Oh look, mistletoe." Dominique said sarcastically, pointing up. Sirius grinned and walked over to stand under it with her.

"Well, no one likes to break tradition, do they. It could be bad luck." Sirius said seriously. (sorry couldn't resist, mate). Dominique rolled her eyes, but stood on her tip-toes to reach his lips. She kissed the corner of his mouth, before grinning cheekily and bounding back into the kitchen. "Oh no you don't." Sirius said, growling after her and following her into the kitchen.

"Molly, help!" Dominique yelped as Sirius grabbed her from behind and picked her up, somewhat awkwardly, considering her basketball size stomach. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at the young couple and walked over to sit by Arthur as they watched Sirius place kisses all over Dominique's face. Dominique laughed and swatted at Sirius' arms. "Stop. Stop! Get down." She said to him as sternly as she could, seeing as she was laughing at him. He pouted and whimpered somewhat like a dog and placed one more kiss on her lips.

"How are you feeling, Arthur?" Sirius asked, coming over to the table while picking up the Daily Prophet that was thrown beside his plate. Mr. Weasley smiled and held his thumbs up, not saying anything because of the mouth full of sausage and eggs in his mouth. There was a sudden Pop!, and the twins materialized, one on each side of Dominique. She jumped in the air, swinging the frying pan around and almost hitting each of them.

"Fred, George, try not to scare a woman every time you come downstairs." She said, shaking her fists at them. They laughed and walked over to the table, kissing their mother on the cheek and sitting down next to Sirius. "Where are the others?" Dominique asked, looking around and at the door for the rest of the Weasleys and Harry where. "Oh, I almost forgot, Hermione is coming around later. She sent an owl earlier."

"Good, we got her a present. I think I put it in the pile with the others." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up and going to check the pile of presents over by the Christmas tree in the corner of the kitchen. There was a loud commotion at the door, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny had just walked into the kitchen, but Harry and Ron were stuck.

"Get out of the way, Ron." Harry said, trying to push past him. Ron was grumbling about how he couldn't move and Ginny was laughing at the two of them. Sirius started to laugh as well and walked over to where the two boys were standing.

"Sorry, boys. I forgot to take down the mistletoe." Sirius said through his laughter. "Oh, and it's magical so I cant take it down or get you out. Looks like you're going to have to kiss." He said, his laughter mingling with everyone else's in the kitchen. Harry and Ron looked terrified; the twin's though, took out magical cameras and began to snap pictures.

"Give him a kiss, Ionians." Fred said, snapping a picture of Ron's angry, embarrassed face. Grumbling, Harry and Ron looked away from each other and kissed. Snapping back before their lips connected fully, they jumped out of the doorway and wiped their lips off furiously. Fred, George and Ginny were laughing hysterically, looking at the picture that George had managed to take. Molly's lips twitched before she rushed them all to the table, reprimanding the twins and Ginny.

When they were all seated and had their food, Molly handed out the presents, giving them to there respective parties. They sat and ate while opening gifts and comparing their's with others. Dominique smiled and snuggled into Sirius, glad that she had him back in her life again. The last few Christmas' she had spent with Harry and the Dursleys, but they had always been missing something for her. She realized now, that it had been Sirius.

---------------------------------------

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Only a couple more left before this story is done. Tear. I don't know about writing a sequel or not, we'll just have to see how it plays out. Anyways, leave me a review! Thanks a million for all the feedback so far.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimer: See previous chapters, it's pretty obvious.

A:N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been trying really hard to get these chapters up, but I'm only human so I keep falling behind. I have sooo many tests this week and Spanish is way harder than last year, so that's part of the wait, but I'm trying to have these chapters up faster. Anyways, the chapter's here now so read on!

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and the others as well!

Oh and in this chapter I'm thinking that it is around the middle or towards the end of January and Dominique is 7 and a half months pregnant.

---------------------------

Sirius and Dominique sat in the kitchen where Sirius was reading a paper and Dominique was staring at the clock. Dominique sighed, glancing over at Sirius who flipped a page of the paper. She breathed in deep, flipped her hair, put on her best dejected look, and sighed heavily once more. Without looking up from his paper, Sirius addressed her. "Dominique, is there something wrong by any chance." Grumbling about men and their lack of emotions, Dominique pulled the paper away from Sirius.

"Your future holds much turmoil and grief, but don't be bothered by trivial things. Your day will take a happier turn on the 22nd." Dominique read off her horoscope. "Well, isn't that happy?" She threw the paper down and glared gloomily out of the small window on the far side of the kitchen. She heard Sirius fold up the paper and set it aside, then he reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"Nicky, what's wrong? What's got you so upset?" Sirius said, coming around the table and pulling a chair out to sit in front of her. She looked down and the met his gaze. It was puzzled and curious. Dominique looked away again and Sirius sighed. He put his hands on her face and turned her back to face him. "Talk to me, please?"

"I'm tired of being stuck in this house with nothing to do, Sirius. You don't know how it feels to do nothing all day." Dominique said exasperatedly. Sirius dropped his hands from her face and sat back from her, his anger rising. Dominique seemed not to notice as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"You're right. I guess I really have no clue about what it's like to sit around here _all day_." Sirius said darkly. Dominique looked up at his cutting voice. She saw the anger in his eyes and realized her mistake too late. She moved towards him, but he stepped out of his chair.

"No, Sirius, I didn't mean it that way." She reached out for him again, but her hand stopped half-way to him. "Sirius, please, I wasn't saying it like that. I meant that after having something to do for the past few years, not having anything to do is wearing thin on me." Sirius gave her an incredulous look and Dominique cursed herself. She was just digging herself a deeper hole in the ground. Sirius shook his head at her and walked to the door. Dominique stood with her hands thrown out into the air.

Turning to look at her before he walked out of the kitchen, Sirius said, "I guess you should go back to work then, or maybe back to your house. I clearly don't understand what you're talking about though, so what would I know?" Dominique watched as he rounded the corner and she heard a door slam in the house. Walking out of the kitchen, she grabbed the coat hanging on the rack and opened the door, letting in the chilly air. She walked out onto the steps and took in a deep breath. Looking around to be sure that no muggles were around, she disapparated to an apartment complex in the suburbs of London. Stepping out of the stairwell, Dominique dug around in her coat pocket for her keys. Finding the small silver key that was lodged in the bottom of her inside pocket, she put the key in the keyhole and turned.

Opening the door and peering inside Dominique flipped on the light switch and threw her keys on the side table. Frowning about how dusty and unclean her apartment was, she looked around at how bare the apartment felt without most of her stuff in it. "Why did I come back?" Dominique questioned herself. She walked over to the kitchen area, found that the fridge was empty, and then walked into her old bedroom. Opening and closing drawers, she found that all of her clothes had been taken to Grimmauld Place when she moved. Sighing, she headed back out to the living area and flipped on the muggle TV. with her wand. She flipped the channels looking for something to watch, but her mind kept drifting back to the fight she had had with Sirius. She knew it was her fault and that she shouldn't have said what she did and she felt really bad about running away, but he was being a stubborn git. Closing her eyes, she tried not to doze off but she did.

"_Come on, Domi-nicki! Catch the ball." A black haired twelve year old said, tugging on a small red-headed girls braid. The little girl smiled and jumped up in the air to catch a bright red ball thrown to her from another black-haired boy, who looked a bit more composed than the other in his khaki slacks and button down shirt. "So Domi-nicki, where's Lillian?" The first boy said, sitting back against a tree and un-tucking his uniform shirt._

"_James," The little girl said, tossing the ball at the boy who was walking back towards them. "You've got to leave Lily alone. She doesn't like you." the little girl rolled her eyes and flipped her braids over her shoulder, sitting down next to James._

"_You heard her Potter, guess you really don't have a chance if it's coming from her sister. Right, Nicks?" The boy who had been throwing the ball said, slugging an arm around the girl. She giggled, her face blushing red as he tugged a braid._

"_Sirius, this may be the only time that you're right. Poor James, he just doesn't know when to quit does he?" The little girl, Dominique, told Sirius. He gave her a grin and laughed at his best friends expression. Just then the Hogwarts castle door's opened and a young girl with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes walked towards them. She walked up to the other reddish-brown haired girl and smiled._

"_Hey Nicks! That test was wicked, didn't ya think?" She flipped her loose hair over her shoulder and noticed the other two boys. "Oh, Black, get your arm off of my sister." Sirius smirked, but not wanting the wrath of this girl, took his arm reluctantly off of Dominique's shoulder. Once again, Dominique blushed violently._

"_Lily-Flower! You're looking more beautiful than the sun. How do you do it?" James asked, smiling charmingly at the fiery girl, Lily. Dominique and Sirius groaned, while Lily's face became redder. Shaking with fury, the girl raised her wand, Sirius and Dominique dove out of the way, and James rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably._

The dream changed and the setting became more raucous and cheerful.

"_Moony, looks like you've got yourself an admirer." A strikingly handsome boy around the age 18 said. He tossed his luscious black hair out of his eyes and curled his arm around the waist of a reddish-brown haired girl, who looked up at him adoringly. Sitting at the table around them were a fiery red head and a tall lanky boy whose hair stood out in the oddest angles, plus a boy with brown hair, a bit gray around the edges, who looked worse for the wear. Every few minutes, the red head would attempt to flatten the lanky boys hair, but to no avail. _

"_Moony" rolled his eyes and went back to taking small sips of his butterbeer. "Sirius, I thought we were going to the movies." The reddish-brown haired girl said, giving him her best stern look. He laid his head on her shoulder and she blew his hair out of her face. He mumbled something into her ear, and she blushed deeply, tossing his head off of her shoulder and looking around to see if anyone had heard him. _

"_Actually, before we leave, I have something that I would like to ask Lillian here." The messy-haired boy said, standing up and getting to his knee before the red-headed beauty. She gasped and looked at him as he started a well-rehearsed speech. "Lillian Evans, for over 8 years you've been the only girl I've wanted. For the rest of my life, you're the only woman I'll ever want or need. I want to be with you for reasons that I didn't even know were possible. And the only thing that makes since in how crazy I am about you, is that I _know_ I'll never be able to live without you again. So, Evans, marry me?" The red haired Lily jumped out of her chair and onto the messy-haired boy, crying out a yes. Sirius and his girl smiled adoringly at each other, as across the room, a pink-haired witch stared at "Moony." _

Everything began to blur as Dominique came back down to Earth and heard her name being called out.

_Dominique grasped on to the last of the dream as Sirius lent down and kissed the girl, who wrapped her arms around him, just as Lily and James were doing across from them. She watched from a different point of view as the girl across the room spilt her drink when "Moony" looked at her and smiled. _

"Dominique, what are you doing here?" The voice asked again, shaking her out of her dream.

Dominique opened up her eyes slightly and turned her face out of the cushions and to where the voice was coming from. As her eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, she spotted bright pink hair on the witch and let her breath out. "What are you doing here, Tonks?" Dominique questioned in return. Tonks opened her mouth and then shut it again, moving instead to sit down at the end of the couch next to Dominique's feet.

"Well, the alarms went off around your apartment and so I was called down to check it out and make sure it wasn't a death eater or someone of the like." Tonks said, settling into the comfortable cushions of the couch. Dominique pulled up her feet to her overly-round belly to make more room for Tonks, and nodded her head. She had forgotten about the Death Eaters trying to keep her apartment on watch, and suddenly she felt a wave of panic and anxiety shoot down her. What had she been thinking today? Was she trying to get herself killed? She turned and placed her feet on the ground and placed her head between her knees as best she could, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Nicky, what's wrong? What happened?" Tonks said, but Dominique felt as if her head were miles away.

Suddenly, a sharp pain sent through her lower stomach and she cried out in pain. Tonks walked in front of her and kneeled on the ground, talking to her, but Dominique wasn't understanding what she was saying. Another sharp pain hit as Dominique staggered into the bathroom as best she could. She closed the doors and lifted her shirt, looking at her stomach and trying to figure out what was wrong. Tonks banged on the door for a minute until it finally opened.

Dominique walked out in a daze and went to sit on the damp couch. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but now it looked like she had spilt water on it. "Tonks, I need to go to the doctor." Dominique stated slowly, as if testing the words out for herself. Tonks looked down at her in shock, before she realized what was going on. When she figured it out, she gasped and stood where she was whiled Dominique gathered a few things from the apartment that she had brought and made for the door.

"But your two months early!" Tonks said finally, walking towards Dominique and turning the lights off to the apartment. She looked at Dominique and realized that she really didn't have to state that fact because she was already pale and worried looking. Dominique nodded her head and tried to focus on something other than the pain that was her contractions. She leaned against the wall as Tonks locked the door and tried not to wince.

"I know, Tonks, I think something might be wrong." Dominique said, making her way to the elevator. "You need to take me to St. Mungo's and then go to Grimmauld Place and tell Sirius. Tell him I'm sorry too, he'll know what that means." Dominique walked out of the elevator and into the dark lobby, past the sleeping desk clerk, and into the side alley that the exit led into to. Tonks nodded her head and grabbed her hand as she apparated them both to St. Mungo.

-------------------------------

Tonks burst into the foyer of Grimmauld Place and ignored the shouts from Mrs. Black as she slammed the door and ran up the stairs, screaming for Sirius and trying not to freak out. She had sent a patronus to Remus telling him to meet her at St. Mungo immediately, but she needed to find Sirius first. "Sirius Orion Black! Where the bloody hell are you!" She screamed out, then almost ran into a door that had just opened.

"What's wrong, Tonks? Did something happen?" Her cousin asked, walking out of the room and shutting the door. He looked at her appearance and saw that her hair was back to it's mousy brown and that her eyes were welling with tears. She jumped into him and hugged him before stepping back and trying to compose herself. He was starting to worry, when she finally found her voice.

"There's no time to get into details, but Dominique went into labor and I have permission from Dumbledore to let you use a polly-juice potion of my mum to go see her." Sirius sat stunned, many things running through his mind, the first being that Dominique could be in pain. The second, that she was early in delivering. He nodded his hand and accepted the flask shoved into his hand by Tonks. Drinking most of it in one go, he felt his skin tingle and change. When Tonks deemed him complete, they rushed down the stairs and apparated to the entrance to St. Mungo's.

When they got inside the first thing they saw was a disgruntled Remus, rushing towards them and trying to look calm. He was failing at it.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked, stunned a little by the voice not being his own. Remus looked over to Tonks, then slowly looked back to Sirius.

"They've moved her to an intensive care unit." Remus said, looking at his feet again. "It's not going to well." Sirius felt like his heart had been crushed into pieces and then stepped on. He composed his face perfectly, thanks to his years of practice as a teenager, and looked back to Remus.

"The baby?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head, giving Sirius a sympathetic look as Tonks wrapped her arms around her older cousin. Sirius didn't move as she squeezed him tightly, just stood there, horrified. "I need to see her." He said, and suddenly a healer was there, and he was being led to her room. What seemed like hours passed by before he was in front of the door. He reached for the handle and heard a piercing scream go through the air. Twisting the knob, he opened the door and prepared himself for the worst.

------------------------------------------------------

Haha! I'm evil, yes. That's where I am going to stop. Sorry, but it's just the way it had to be. Don't worry though, I should have the next chapter up soon.

Remember, the faster I get reviews and the more I get, the faster the chapter is up! So tell everyone you know to read and review!

Much love!

Violet


	15. Chapter 15

-1Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, even though they do keep us from getting sued. But anyways, I don't own anything you recognize.

A:N: Well, I'm not going to bore you with an extremely long author's note because this is an IMPORTANT chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and there will be a bigger author's note at the bottom for you. Ha-ha, get on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where the Last Chapter Left Off, Beginning of March_

"Push, honey, I can almost see the head!" The head nurse was saying over the yells and moans of Dominique who was struggling with her breathing. Sirius/ Mrs. Tonks rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand in his own. Dominique glanced up at him and tried to smile. She must have known I was coming like this, Sirius thought, as Dominique yelled out in pain as she pushed. Sirius flinched as her nails cut into his palm and almost drew blood, but didn't care once Dominique's face when pale and she leaned back against the pillows. He could tell she was exhausted and she looked about to pass out.

"Is that good enough!?" Dominique shouted at the nurse, trying to look between her legs and glare. It wasn't working to well and she felt another pain before she leaned back again. Sirius tried not to laugh at the expression on the nurse's face and focused his attention on Dominique.

"You're doing great, sweetie. It will all be over with soon." Sirius soothed. Dominique pushed as the nurse said, before looking up at Sirius'/Andromeda's face. She squeezed he hand tighter and glared. The nurse waved her wand and some warm towels, scissors, blankets, and other things popped up. Sirius eyes widened as Dominique squeezed tighter.

"This is your entire fault! Don't try to soothe me! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for OW!" Dominique yelled, finishing her sentence with a groan. As she leaned back against the pillows, a piercing scream went through the room. Sirius watched Dominique, horrified that she had been the one to make the noise, but she was smiling happily at the nurse. "Thank Merlin." She muttered as the nurse brought a little baby into view.

Sirius watched as the nurse brought the little baby over to Dominique. "Congratulations, you have a new baby girl." Sirius' grin widened as he thought of all the spoiling he could do. Dominique reached out to take her new baby girl, when she dropped her arms and her face went pale. She groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"What? What's wrong, Nicky?" Sirius' words rushed out as he looked between the nurse and Dominique. Dominique groaned in pain again and the nurse put his new baby in his arms, making sure he was supporting her head, and then rushed back over to her station. Clearly startled, she looked up towards Dominique.

"It seems as if that little one isn't the only one coming out today."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where are they? It's been almost an hour and if Sirius isn't out of there in about 5 minutes, everyone is going to know he's not in hiding! Just think of what would happen to Dominique and her baby. Or he'll change and the nurse will faint and then we'll have to erase her memory! Oh wouldn't the ministry just _love_ that?" Tonks rambled on before throwing up her arms and sitting down in a hospital chair. Remus put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry so much. We're in a secluded part of the hospital and it would only be one nurse. The clerk at the desk said that they only had one nurse working with Dominique. And I'm pretty sure we can trust her." Tonks looked at him warily, but then nodded her head and sunk against him. "Besides, I don't think Padfoot is _that _stupid." She let out a small laugh and Remus hugged her a bit closer. He wished he could do this type of thing. Maybe I will someday, he thought. Just as Tonks was drifting off, the door to Dominique's room flew open and a very plump woman stepped out.

"You may step in now. Please hurry though; Mr. Black is supposed to be in hiding, is he not?" The nurse said with a smile, before stepping aside and letting the pass. The first thing that Tonks noticed about the room was that Sirius was indeed Sirius, and he was sitting on the bed next to an exhausted, but glowing mother. He was looking down into her arms like he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Dominique looked up as they entered and smiled, but Sirius was still too occupied with his baby.

"Come see them." Was all Dominique had to say before Tonks burst into tears and ran in to see her best friend's child. She hugged Dominique, who began crying as well, and looked down at the baby. Puzzled, she looked back up to Dominique. "We had twins!" She said, lifting the baby girl and boy up in her arms. Tonks laughed and Remus looked at the kids. Turning to his best friend, who he never thought would be a father, he smiled.

"They both look exactly like you, Padfoot." And indeed they did. The little baby girl had the same mess of black hair, the soft grey eyes, and resembled her father. The baby boy already had the personality and hair. He was pushing his sister out of the way to get closer to his mother. Sirius laughed and placed his arm around Dominique.

As the friends sat around and cooed over the babies, the nurse walked out of the room and put a do not disturb spell across the door. Then, she walked to her office to fill out the birth certificates and owl Dumbledore.

Official Ministry of Magic Certificate of Birth

Name: James Edward Black

Date of Birth: March 1, 1993

Height: 16 in.

Weight: 5.3 pounds

Mother: Dominique Marie Evans

Father: Sirius Orion Black

Nurse Present at the Birth: Dr. Sinclair

Official Ministry of Magic Certificate of Birth

Name: Ellen Ann Black

Date of Birth: March 1, 1993

Height: 17 in.

Weight: 6.0 pounds

Mother: Dominique Marie Evans

Father: Sirius Orion Black

Nurse Present at the Birth: Dr. Sinclair

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I thought you would be interested to know that Dominique Evans and Sirius Black's children were born today. It was an early delivery, two months about, and the birth was very tiring for Ms. Evans, but the babies are fine and will be able to go home in about two days. I also would like to tell you that I do believe Ms. Evans and Mr. Black should be married. It may not be my place, perhaps they don't want a wedding, but it seems to me that they are in love and wish to be married. _

_As a Ministry of Magic official, I would like to hereby give you permission to marry them. Be it in a private ceremony, please, for I doubt if the officials would like it very much if Mr. Black just walked into the Ministry. Though I do believe he is innocent, some others need more convincing. The babies look just like him, you know. It would be a shame if……Well, enough of that. I'm sure they would like you to visit. Drop by my office if you have a chance._

_Wishing you are well,_

_Dr. Mallory Sinclair_

A knock came from the open door and Dr. Sinclair looked up to see a coworker there, looking quite nervous. But don't they all when they come to see me, she thought to herself, waving him in with her hand. He walked over to where she was sitting and cleared his throat. "Um, is there any, uh, baby births you want me to file, or uh, anything I could…….take to the owelry?" He said, fidgeting nervously with his collar. She rolled her eyes at him, and reached over to give him the note to take to the owlry, but she held back the two birth certificates.

"Thanks, take this to the owlry, but I'll keep these certificates. You may go." She said, waving him out. He did so quickly and she smiled to herself. Perhaps this was going to be an easier secret than she thought. Besides, I don't think Mr. Black should be chucked into Azkaban anyways, she thought to herself. Sighing, she filed away the Birth Certificates for when it was safe to put them away. "Fudge is going to kill us all."

-----------------------------------------

_The Next Day_

Sirius sat next to Dominique in her hospital bed, holding his twins in his arms and smiling down at them. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was a father now. He smiled and thought that he now knew what Prongs had always been raving about. "What are you thinking?" Dominique asked him as she laid her head down on his shoulder and reached out a hand to smooth down his hair. She had noticed how happy he'd been and was glad she had asked Mallory Sinclair to keep her secret.

"I was thinking about how back when we were nineteen and Prongs was raving about how fatherhood was the best thing that had ever happened to him and all I wanted to do was laugh at him." He looked at Dominique and she saw that he had the beginnings of tears. He blinked though, so she wasn't sure if that's what it really was. "But now I know what he meant. I can't believe that I've gone this long without knowing what he was talking about." He kissed each of the sleeping babies on the head and placed them in their cribs.

"So I take it you're happy with us?" She asked him teasingly. He laughed and pulled her closer to him. She took that answer as a yes and snuggled closer, closing her eyes and beginning to drift off. In her sub consciousness, she thought she heard a so happy, and she smiled.

Dominique woke up the next morning to the scribbling of a quill and the quiet coos of a baby. She got out of bed, careful not to agitate her sore body, and picked her babies out of their cribs to nurse. She got settled and looked over to where Sirius was working diligently on a letter. "I haven't seen you work this much since Lily told you that if you didn't pass your N.E.W.T.S than you couldn't graduate from Hogwarts." She said, smiling. He looked up at her and smiled before signing the letter with a flourish.

"Well, my love, I just got a letter from Hogwarts, telling us that Dumbledore would like to come see the babies and he has something important to talk to us about. I told him he could come to Grimmauld, unless you're going back to your apartment." His grey eyes bore into her, telling her how sorry he was that he had yelled, that he felt it was his fault she went into early labor. Her eyes watered as she tried to tell him she was sorry.

"I, I am _not_ going back. In fact, I told Tonks to sell the place." She said, thinking that she needed to tell Tonks that so she really could sell the place. Sirius smiled and she was glad that they wouldn't have to talk about it again. That's how Sirius was, she thought, he doesn't like to bring things up after they're resolved. "So we're being let out at around 10:00 so I was thinking maybe we could send out for some baby things or we could ask around for some polly-juice potion and we could go shopping together." Dominique was basically talking to her babies and she looked up when Sirius laughed.

"Well, we could, but I already asked Remus and Tonks to go and shop around for us. Oh, and I have my old baby crib for the babies." Sirius smiled at Dominique's surprised vs. happy vs. worried look. He held up a hand to her and placed it over his heart. "I promise that they won't get anything to outrageous." Dominique laughed and they sat for a few minutes, staring at each other and just smiling. Sirius was getting up to come over to her when the Dr. Sinclair walked in. He sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Now, now, Mister Black. I have been a doctor for almost 40 years and I was around when your mother gave birth to you. You may have time with your….." Dr. Sinclair tempered off, looking between Sirius and Dominique sternly.

"It's not what you think, Mallory. We're engaged and we were before I became pregnant. We're as good as married if it wasn't for the stupid ministry and their trying to still blame these things on Sirius." Dominique reasoned, her voice rising slightly. Ellen hiccupped, and Dominique stopped to burp her. Dr. Sinclair watched as Sirius about jumped out of his chair to make sure there was nothing wrong. She smiled and then went about showing Dominique how to make formula, nurse without getting herself hurt, and other baby things.

At about 9:50, Sirius got ready to apparate out of the hospital and he gave Dominique, Edward, and Ellen kisses goodbye. "Don't forget to wait for Remus to come get you. He's going to be driving you home so that you don't have to apparate, because it's not really healthy for you." Dominique rolled her eyes and shooed him off. He smiled once more before taking out his wand and spinning into thin air. After he left, she looked around the room and made sure that she had all her things and the baby things, before she walked out into the lobby and waited for Remus.

It didn't take long for him to show up. He was wearing his shabby looking robes and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. He took some of her things and exchanged them for two car carriers for Edward and Ellen. As they were walking out into the Muggle Street, Dominique looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Been with Tonks this morning, eh Remus?" She giggled as he blushed crimson and averted his eyes from her. "You two should just do it already." Remus flat out laughed at her that time and he nudged her a little. When they got to the little muggle car (One of the safest to drive, he assured her,) and had the twins buckled in, Dominique gave Remus a hug. "Thanks for doing this, Remus, you're the greatest."

"Anytime, Dominique, anytime."

----------------------------------------------

_Two Weeks Later_

Dominique had just shut her eyes, it seemed, when she was awoken by a baby's scream. She groaned and rolled over; pushing at Sirius to get out of the bed and get whatever baby had woken up this time. It was two weeks later and what a two weeks it had been. Everyday it was the same thing: Feed the babies, wash the babies, clean the babies, etc. Even though she loved them dearly, Dominique had never been so tired. Sirius mumbled something similar to, "It's 4 o'clock in the bloody morning." as he rolled out of the bed and stumbled to the door, but Dominique didn't care as long as it bought her a couple more minutes of sleep.

Saying she was exhausted would have been an understatement. She could barely keep her eyes open to get to the bed after she had laid Ellen down. She giggled to herself about how different her children were. If Ellen was asleep, Edward was awake. If Edward was awake, Ellen was asleep. If Edward was hungry, Ellen wouldn't eat. It went back and forth like this until Dominique was sure that someone was conspiring against her. At least I have Sirius, she though, imagine what it would be like if I didn't. She shuddered at the thought and lifted her eyes up when the door opened.

Sirius walked in carrying both of the children and she raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged and she noticed that both Ellen and Edward were squirming to be let go. Sirius laid them down on the bed, and then got in beside them. He conjured up their baby bottles, but they weren't hungry. "Maybe they just want to lay with us." Sirius said, scooting Edward back up on the pillow from where he was slipping.

Dominique wrapped the blankets around them and looked at Sirius from over their heads. "Or maybe they're conspiring against us." Sirius laughed at her and reached across to take her hand. Together, all four of the family, fell asleep.

When Dominique woke up the next morning, the bed was empty and there was a tray sitting next to her side of the bed. On top of the tray were waffles, syrup, eggs, bacon, sausage, and coffee. There was also a note stuck to the top.

Dominique,

I took the kids down to the drawing room and we're playing with some of the toys that Remus and Tonks dropped off this morning. Stay in bed as long as you like, but remember that Dumbledore is coming over at around 3 o'clock to visit and then he, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Moody are coming around for dinner. Dumbledore says he has something important for us to discuss……………We'll be around.

Love,

Sirius, Ellen, and Edward!

Dominique smiled and ate her breakfast in bed. She smiled to herself as she finished and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the day. 30 minutes later, she was walking down the stairs to the drawing room, coffee in hand. When she reached the door, she watched as Sirius tried to interest Ellen and Edward with some stuffed animals that Remus had dropped off, instead of his hair. "Now, now Edward. Daddy needs that hair." Sirius mock scolded. His son looked up at him with his big grey eyes and Sirius smiled at him "Well, I guess when you put it that way." Sirius said, picking up Edward and bouncing him on his knee. Ellen noticed that her daddy was with Edward and not paying attention to her, so she promptly started to scream.

Dominique walked in, picked Ellen up, and cuddled her close to her chest. Sirius looked up from Edward and smiled at her. "Mommy's here!" He said. With that, Edward reached towards her too and Sirius pouted that he didn't have a play thing anymore. "Well then, I guess I'm not wanted here anymore." Sirius said, walking towards the open door. Almost immediately the babies started to cry and Sirius turned around to smile at them, but then frowned when he saw that Dominique was smiling.

"It seems as if someone needs a nappies change." Dominique said, holding out baby Ellen towards Sirius. His frown deepened as the smell came closer to him and when he finally took Ellen, he grimaced and walked out of the room to change her. "Don't forget to put baby powder on her!' Dominique shouted after him. She could almost here him roll his eyes as the door closed a bit further down the hall. She turned to Edward who was chewing on his thumb and smiled. "Well, Edward, it seems as if it's just you and mommy. So, what shall we do?" Edward stared blankly at Dominique and she stared back at him. "Interesting that you should say that, I think it would be a wonderful idea." Dominique said, scooping up Edward into her arms and taking him downstairs to stand in front of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Filth. Abomination. Half-breeds, blood-traitors, mud bloods, all in my house." Mrs. Black muttered from behind the curtains. Steeling herself up, Dominique pulled aside the curtains and stared Mrs. Black in the eyes. She had met the woman twice before, and it wasn't quite necessary to say that she looked just as scary in a portrait as she had in person. "Oh, it's the filthy little mud-blood. What do you want?"

"Mrs. Black, this is your grandson. Edward this is your grandmother." Mrs. Black and Edward stared at each other, before Edward muttered in his baby talk. For an instance, Dominique thought she saw Mrs. Black's eyes soften, but she couldn't be sure, for a moment later, the curtains shut themselves. Dominique smiled to herself and turned to walk away, but then she stopped and turned back to the curtains. "You'd do well to quit all your screaming and moaning, Walburga, what with the babies sleeping and all." She waited for the portrait to say something, which it didn't, before walking up to the drawing room with a smug smile on her face. She met Sirius outside of the door.

"What are you so smug about?" Sirius asked, handing Ellen over to Dominique as he opened the door and let them all inside. Dominique shrugged and sat down on the floor, saying, "Nothing, but I don't think your mother will be screaming all that much anymore." Sirius didn't think he wanted to know what she had done to shut her up.

Later that day at around 3 o'clock, Dumbledore came knocking at the door to Grimmauld Place. Sirius opened the door and led him into the kitchen where Dominique was making dinner for the night. "Edward and Ellen are asleep, finally, but you may go up to see them if you like." Sirius told Dumbledore as he got out some tea cups and poured some for them. Dumbledore accepted his tea and they took it into one of the downstairs living rooms. "So, there was something you needed to talk to us about? I mean, I know you may love babies, but you couldn't just get out of your busy schedule just for a visit could you?" Dominique asked as she wiped her hands off on the apron she still had on.

Dumbledore smiled and looked around at the various toys and baby things spread out among the room. "Yes, there is in fact, something I need to tell you about." He said, turning his attention back to them again. "I have spoken with Mallory Sinclair and have owled with her about the situation. We have come to an agreement that, if you want to, I will marry you in a private ceremony, here if you would like, since you may not go out of the house to have it done." Dumbledore watched there shocked faces, before he smiled once again and that unnerving twinkle was back in his eyes. "I'm sorry to spring this on you, but it would be imperative to do it tonight."

Sirius turned to look at Dominique, who had her hand up to her mouth and tears in her eyes. "Nicky, what do you say? I mean, we were talking about this the other day right? I still want to do it." Sirius said somewhat shyly. Dominique's eyes finally spilled over as she hugged Sirius and cried out a yes, then straightened up and gave Dumbledore a hug as well. She was rushing out of the room to quickly owl Tonks; when she stopped and spun around on her heal.

"What about Harry? He'll want to be here for this. He hasn't even gotten to see the babies yet." Dominique said worriedly, but Dumbledore shooed her out of the room. I've already given him the permission to visit for the night, since tomorrow is a Saturday. And I do believe that the Weasley's and Ms. Granger will want to come as well. If I could just use an owl for a moment….." Dumbledore said. Dominique and Sirius led Dumbledore to where the owls were kept, and they too sent out owls to the people they knew, inviting them to come tonight to the 'ceremony' that was going to be happening.

About 10 minutes later as they were finishing up with the letters, Molly Weasley burst through the downstairs door trying to be quiet as she went looking for Sirius and Dominique. She went to the kitchen, where that horrible old house-elf, Kreacher, was mumbling over a pot of stew that Dominique had asked him to watch for her. _Now, this won't do. Who knows what kind of things Kreacher could have put in that stew._ "How are you Kreacher? I trust you're doing well. Anyways, do you know where Sirius or Dominique are?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He turned slowly to look at her, and then pointed towards the door. "Yes, well, thank you Kreacher."

Outside the door to the kitchen, she knocked into Dominique and they both screamed, then hugged and everyone exchanged hugs and kisses. "Oh, Molly, I'm so happy! But, why are you here so early, unless you're going to help me with the food for tonight. I don't think that I've got enough to feed everyone." Dominique told her, looking into the kitchen at Kreacher who was now drearily chopping up potatoes. Molly smiled at her and they went into the kitchen with Sirius and Dumbledore following.

"Kreacher, out!" Sirius said to the house-elf, who bowed low and then slumped out of the room mumbling things about 'Master'. "I don't think that we should be eating the stew from before. Kreacher has been known to place certain 'things' into the food when no one is looking." They all agreed and Dominique waved her wand to clear out the pot. As they went about making the food for tonight and chatting along together, Sirius and Dumbledore went into the living room that was downstairs.

"I'm glad to see that all is going well, Sirius, but I must warn you about something." Dumbledore said whilst he gazed into the fire. Sirius nodded his head for Dumbledore to continue. He had a feeling that this would be coming. "I know that you've been on the run for almost 3 years now and that you've wanted to get out of the house, but I feel that it is very important for you to stay hidden."

"I understand Dumbledore; we've had this talk before." Sirius said, running his hands over his face and yawning. "Is there something more to this than a warning to stay in hiding like I have been for the past few years?" Sirius asked him, trying to catch Dumbledore's eyes, but it seemed as if the older man didn't want to talk to him about it.

"You're a 35 year old man, Sirius, and it isn't right for you to be locked away in hiding." Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "That is why I am asking for the Ministry to reopen your case." Dumbledore paused for a moment and met Sirius gaze, finally. Sirius was sitting there with a dumbstruck look on his face and his mouth hanging open. "It is a surprise, but I feel as if now we have a better chance."

Sirius nodded his head, once again, and tried to comprehend what Dumbledore was telling him. "You want to prove me innocent?" Now it was Dumbledore's turn to nod. "But thought you were in hiding as well?" Sirius asked him. Dumbledore smiled with that maddening twinkle springing up into his blue irises.

"There are other ways of getting through to people." Dumbledore left it at that as the front door once again opened. The rest of the Weasley family, along with Harry, Tonks, and Remus walked through the door and then there were many congratulations and hugs going around.

"Never thought it could happen, mate." Fred or maybe it was George, said as he clapped Sirius on the back. "Perhaps we could interest you in one of our products." The other said, as they pulled out a box that read Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sirius laughed and waved them off, telling them that later would be a better time to talk to him about it. They went dutifully into the kitchen and after the others were cleared out, Harry was the only one left in the hallway with Dominique and Sirius.

"Well, I'm really happy for you guys." Harry said, smiling and accepting the hug that Dominique gave to him. "Maybe now we could all be a family? I mean, the babies need an uncle, don't they?" Harry asked, laughing at Sirius' raised eyebrows.

"Do you really think that we would let _you_ be Edward's and Ellen's uncle? That could be potentially dangerous." Sirius said. "Come on, let me take you upstairs to see them." Sirius said, dragging Sirius up the stairs to see the babies. Dominique rolled her eyes as she watched Harry and Sirius; both of them still kids, running up the stairs to see her babies. She walked back into the kitchen to find that everyone was gathered around the table drinking butter-beer or were helping Mrs. Weasley with the food for tonight. There were only a couple hours until Dumbledore wanted to perform the ceremony and then they were going to eat.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you just let me help, we don't even _need_ this much food." Dominique said, setting a boiling pot off to the side to cool down. Mrs. Weasley shook a spoon at her and then handed her another pot to put on the stove. "You're looking a bit peaky, dear, and I just want you to have these left overs for the rest of the week." Mrs. Weasely stated while stirring multiple pots and simultaneously telling Ginny and the twins to stop all that whispering in the corner and leave Remus alone.

Dominique stopped and watched everyone, who were now cooing over the babies that Sirius and Harry had walked into the kitchen with. She couldn't wait to have a big family.

---------------------------------------------

_Later that Night_

The house was quiet as everyone watched Dumbledore perform a particularly hard spell on Sirius and Dominique's entwined hands. Dumbledore stopped and a bright purple light began to glow from between their hands. The light flashed once to a blue color, then once again to a rose color that began to grow brighter and brighter, until it engulfed most of the room in its glow. "Do you Sirius Orion Black, take Dominique Marie Evans to be forever binded to, no matter what or who comes along." Dumbledore asked them as the couple never once broke eye contact to watch what was happening to their hands.

"Without out a doubt, I do." Sirius said and the light surrounding their hands flashed half green. Dumbledore smiled and turned to Dominique, asking her the same questing. "I do." She mumbled out, losing herself to the feelings that were happening. She felt giddy and lightheaded as the rest of the light flashed back to purple and then the green and purple swirled together until it got smaller and smaller. When the light was once again just surrounding their hands, Dumbledore placed his wand over them.

"You are now bonded forever, in an official ceremony of the ministry of magic, as Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black." As Dumbledore spoke, the lights dimmed until the only light in the room was coming from between Sirius and Dominique, and then the purple and green swirl dimmed out to total darkness. When the lights came back on, everyone clapped for the newly 'binded' couple and Dominique and Sirius exchanged simple gold bands, each with a single purple-green swirl in the middle.

As they kissed for the first time as 'newly weds' they shared something larger than love or life itself. Sirius thought, _I finally have someone who I can give my soul._

To bad things don't stay that way forever.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

A:N: O.k. everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I know it was one, if not definitely my favorite. Let me just clear a few things up about this chapter.

First: I have no _clue_ what childbirth is like, since I am but 15, yet I used some of the details that my mom has given us over the years (very vague details) and the live birth we had to watch for sex ed. (very _detailed _details lol).

Second: I'm not quite sure what the ministry of magic has in way of birth certificates, but I just wanted to give you guys a bit about each of the twins. Also, I wanted to add in Mallory Sinclair just because I thought Dominique needed a nurse she could trust and I didn't want Sirius to have to stay in a disguise the whole time. Another thing about the hospital is I'm not sure if you can apperate in or out of it, but I just wanted to add that in there. Sorry if it is wrong.

Third: I have forgotten what two week old babies act like, because it has been almost 3 years since my little sister was a two week old baby. Ha-ha. Anyways, sorry again, if any of that is wrong.

And Fourthly: I didn't want Sirius and Dominique to be 'married' so instead I chose what I think a wizarding type thing would be like. I named it being binded to someone as a show of love. It is almost exactly like a muggle wedding, except not as flashy and you use magic, of course. The different color lights were parts of the spell, and the Green and Purple outcomes were there auras mixing. Sirius' is green (which according to a book I have means happy, carefree, etc.) and Dominique's was purple (which according to the book means thoughtful, insightful, loving, etc.)

So I just thought I would clear up some of that and if you guys have questions then leave em' in the review and I'll write you guys a reply back to them.

Once again, sorry for this taking so long, but I was in South Carolina and didn't have internet. So, please please please please, please, leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far and of this chapter!

Love always from your _devoted_ (yeah right!) somewhat crazy writer,

Violet!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do realize that no matter how hard I try, I will never own Harry Potter. Curse you Rowling!**

**Author's Note: Oh My Gosh! It has been 67890000 _years_ since I updated this story! I can't believe I have put it off for that long. I will not blame anything but school and myself for not getting this thing up sooner. I was looking back to an earlier author's note and saw that I had wanted this finished by _November_. Can you believe it's already December? I sure can't. Anyways, school has been extremely difficult this year and I have had almost no time to update, so I'm doing a mass update today. Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story and don't think I have abandoned it. **

**Anyways, I regret to inform you that this is going to be the last chapter. : ( Author sniffles. I know it's weird to think that it's coming to an end. I'm hoping to do an epilogue though! I guess, that I should just let you get on with it, shouldn't I? **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time Period: Last few days of May**

Dominique sat in the den with Edward and Ellen, watching as Sirius turned himself into his animagous form and pranced around the room, much to their twin's delight. She turned to the door, wondering where Kreacher had gone off to. She had asked him about ten minutes ago to get her the Daily Prophet from the kitchen and he had never come back. Suddenly she heard someone sounding quite like Harry yell out from the kitchen and Kreacher cackling madly. Sitting strait up, she looked over to Sirius, who had turned himself back to human form. She scooped up the children while Sirius bolted out of the room and into the kitchen where green flames, a tell-tale sign of the floo network were dying down. Looking around frantically, Sirius fists shook. "Kreacher!" He boomed out, causing Ellen to look at her father curiously. Dominique set the babies in their play pen that Tonks had brought them and went to the fire to floo the order.

"What's up, Nicks?" Tonks asked happily, but her smile soon turned to a frown as she took in Dominique's face and Sirius pacing in the background. "I'll get the rest of us and we'll be there in a flash." Tonks pulled her head away from the fire, already apparating before Dominique could say goodbye. By this time, Sirius had found Kreacher and had sat him rather roughly in a chair.

"Who was in the fire, Kreacher?" Sirius asked forcefully, his sliver-gray eyes flashing dangerously. Dominique watched as Kreacher smiled maliciously. "Kreacher, I'm only asking you once more. Who was in the fire?" As Kreacher continued to smile, Dominique came over to stand beside Sirius.

"Was it Harry? Is there something wrong with Harry?" Dominique asked, trying to stay calm and not scare Kreacher so he would tell them the truth. Once again, cackling madly, Kreacher gave them a vicious smile. "I is not only used to serve one Black." As the elf said this, the door swung open and in came members of the Order. Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Moody, four, Dominique thought as a feeling of dread began to seep into her bones. It had been Harry that had called, she knew that for sure, but from what Kreacher had hinted so far, she knew something was wrong.

"What's happened here Sirius, Dominique?" Kingsley asked in his slow, calming voice. Sirius pointed to Kreacher as Moody came over and began to interrogate the house-elf, obviously having heard the only comment Kreacher had made tonight. Dominique walked over to the play pin, scooping up her babies and holding them close to her. Tonks came to take Edward and Dominique handed him over as Tonks put a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of support. As Kreacher muttered something about Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius swore, the door was flung open, revealing none other than Snape himself. Snape's eyes roamed frantically over everyone in the room, landing on Sirius.

"Good, Black, you're here." Was all Snape said as he strode in, nodding to Kingsley and Moody, glaring at Sirius and the rest.

"Of course I'm here, Snape. Where else would I have gone?" Sirius asked scathingly, thinking that Snape was trying to rub in the fact that Sirius couldn't do anything to help out. Snape glared for a moment before seeming to remember why he was there.

"The Dark Lord has put the image into Potter's mind that you are captured in the Room of Prophecy's." Dominique gasped, while everyone in the room took in a collective breath. The room was silent for a moment before Kreacher let out a blood curling laugh, as though he was in some sort of pain. It took less than a second before Snape had held out a bottle and Remus had forced it into Kreacher's mouth. "Who was in the fire earlier?" Sirius asked darkly, waiting impatiently for an answer he already knew.

"Harry Potter." The elf said, once again cackling to himself. "Master will be proud to know that Master Regulus' master will finish his plan tonight." Dominique cried out, Tonks almost dropped the baby, Remus and Sirius started towards Kreacher, Kingsley whipped out a map of the ministry, Moody drew up his wand, and Snape made towards the door. Time stood still before Kreacher popped and was out of sight. Cursing, Sirius paced the kitchen, shrugging of Dominique when she tried to calm him down.

"I will alert Dumbledore." Was all Snape said as he took off out the door. Kingsley nodded to him, then stopped Sirius and brought him over to the table to sit as the rest of the Order that was present took seats around the table. "We'll go to the ministry to stop Harry." Kingsley told them. "We'll need to go straight away and trust that Snape will bring help." He turned to Dominique and to Sirius, his eyes bearing a heavy burden. "I'm assuming you'll both want to come and while I discourage it, seeing as you have children, we could use the help." Sirius and Dominique nodded, while looking at Edward and Ellen, who were laughing and gnawing on their toys back in the play pen.

"I'll get Molly." Dominique said, but Sirius put a hand on her arm before she could get up. She turned to him, her eyes begging him to let her go, but he shook his head. "Sirius, I have too. I'm the only mother type figure Harry has. He needs me." Her voice was pleading. Sirius closed his eyes, fixing to telling him no, but there was already someone coming in the door. Dominique wrenched out of Sirius' hold as Molly and Arthur Weasley walked through the doors. "Molly, will you?" Dominique asked, holding Molly's hand in her own. Molly nodded, tears springing in her eyes at the thought of her son and daughter probably with Harry right now.

Kingsley gave Sirius a look, but got up from his seat and motioned for the rest of them to do so as well. "We leave now; Harry and company are probably already there." Everyone nodded gravely, walking towards the front door, checking for wands and things they thought they might need. Sirius and Dominique walked to the play pen, each scooping up a baby. Dominique was holding back tears as she kissed her son and her daughter.

"Mommy has to go now, sweeties. I'll be back as soon as I can." She squeezed each child to her chest before kissing them on the forehead. "Be safe." She said, wiping her face as she walked out of the room, glancing back to Sirius, Edward, and Ellen as she did so. She couldn't watch Sirius say goodbye, for fear of what might happen when they got to the Ministry. She wasn't sure if they would both come back, this mission putting a deep set fear into her heart. When Sirius joined them at the door, they stepped out into the crisp May evening and checked for muggles.

"Dominique, if something happens while we're at the ministry, I just want to let you know that I will always love you. If something happens to me I want you to let Edward and Ellen remember me." Sirius whispered as they prepared to apparate. Dominique felt tears in her eyes once again.

"Nothing's going to happen Sirius. We're both going to come home from this and watch our children grow up." Dominique said. She kissed Sirius tenderly, the dread in her gut seeming to grow with his words.

Once they were sure there were none, they apparated to the inside of the ministry.

------------------------------------------------------

As they crept along the quiet, dark, and forbidden corridors searching for the room of prophecies, Sirius first observation was that it was quiet. There was not a whisper of sound and that worried him. Whenever he thought back to his years in Hogwarts, there was always calm before the storm. Whether it was McGonagall quietly fuming or the quiet before a prank went off, it was always a bad thing. A strange sense of foreboding settled over the group as they moved silently through the hall. It seemed as if the walls were watching them.

The group stopped suddenly as a door materialized in front of them. Moody seemed to search though it with his magical eye before he tried the lock. It opened soundlessly and they stepped through. Sirius could feel his eyes widen in shock over what he saw in front of him. Harry, Neville and the others were fighting what looked to be around seven death eaters. Harry looked up to them, as did Malfoy, and then Tonks sent a stunning spell his way. Harry turned to run and Sirius and the Order took off down the stone seats after them. Sirius looked to his side to watch Dominique, keeping an eye on her as well as an eye on the rest of the Death Eaters and Harry. He heard Dominique and Tonks scream as a Death eater sent a spell Moody's way and he fell to the ground, his magical eye spinning away across the floor.

Sirius ran towards the Death Eater that was now trying to duel with Harry. Hitting him like the linebacker on the American Football team, Sirius sent him hurtling out of Harry's way and began to duel. He saw Dominique out of the corner of his eyes, helping Harry. In the next moment, the Death Eater he had been dueling was taken out. "Nice one!" He said to Harry, rushing over to help Dominique with Harry and Neville. "Now I want you to get out of ­---" Sirius said, but ducked as a jet of green light spun past his head. Dominique screamed as from across the room Tonks went hurtling down the stone seats, Bellatrix laughing from above her. Sirius took off after her, meeting his evil cousin halfway to begin a duel.

"Get out of here, Harry. Get your friends and go. We've got it under control." Dominique consoled, throwing spells at Death Eaters and trying to help Harry at the same time. Harry nodded as she jumped up to go help Remus with his dueler, as Remus tried to get to where Tonks had landed. When she reached Tonks, Dominique muttered an awakening spell that only roused Tonks a bit. She cast a protective spell over Tonks as someone yelled out. "Dumbledore!"

She looked up, almost in awe, as Dumbledore began to spring down the stairs. Death Eaters went scrambling in every direction, and they managed to stupefy some of them in the process. Only one couple was still fighting and when Dominique turned in their direction, her heart seemed to drop to the pit of her stomach.

Sirius and Bellatrix.

She watched as Sirius laughed at Bellatrix, who fought even harder against him. "Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled to her. Dominique's breath caught in her throat as a jet of light shot from Bellatrix's wand, hitting Sirius square in the chest.

"NO!" She cried out, leaping towards him as he fell backwards into the dais. "Please, God, no!" She screamed reaching her hand out as if to grab his as he started to float upwards as if he was floating into the sky. She watched helplessly as he disappeared from sight and she shook as she fell numbly to the ground. From somewhere far away she heard Harry screaming, shouting for Sirius to come back. She closed her eyes, her body wracked with shakes as her hand reached outward towards where her lover, the man who had been with her for such a short time, had stood. "Where are you?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. As her vision blurred she heard a laugh that had once been beautiful.

Clamping her quivering jaw shut, she turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange laughing gleefully. "You!" Dominique shouted, feeling hatred seer into her very being. She jumped from the ground, running full speed to this, this, _bitch_ that had killed Sirius. "I _hate _you!" She screamed slashing her wand in a movement that she had never learned before. Bellatrix cried out as she was suspended into mid-air to hang until she dropped violently to the ground. Dominique came to stand above her, watching as Bellatrix panted and crawled away. "Get up! Get up and fight me!" Dominique yelled, tears wracking her body, but hatred and grief fuelling her to move, to fight.

"You filthy mud blood!" Bellatrix shouted as she struggled to stand. Dominique lunged at her, but was pulled back suddenly. Bellatrix smiled nastily at her and Dominique felt as if liquid had been poured over her head. "Goodbye, little Evans." Bellatrix sing-songed as Dominique fell backwards and fell off the ledge of the top of the stone seats. As Dominique tumbled she saw the Death Eater that had cast the spell and cursed silently as she hit the first seat. As her vision blurred and grief over took her senses she saw Harry break away from Remus and sprint after Bellatrix, going to finish the fight.

---------------------------------------------------

Sirius looked out through what seemed to be a light sheet, as if he was looking through a translucent shower hanger. He saw Dominique rush after Bellatrix, yell, scream, curse Bellatrix, and then she was falling backwards and hitting the seats as she landed next to the platform in the middle of the death room. He saw Harry lunge out of Remus' hold and run after Bella and he saw Remus run to where Dominique was laying still. Sirius walked forward until his hand reached the barrier, and he pushed lightly. It felt as if water was running over his arm.

"Moony! Hey, Moony! Come give me a hand with this!" He shouted, his voice sounding odd and detached, echoing around him. When Remus did nothing, didn't even look over to him, Sirius cocked his head to the side. He stood like that, watching Remus rouse Dominique until he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly and looked into familiar hazel eyes. "James?" He asked, catching his balance as he stumbled backwards, his feet slipping a little on the barrier.

His best friend just smiled back at him and Sirius' eyes widened as Lily Potter materialized next to James. "What's going on?" Sirius asked, confused and frightened. Had he finally gone off the deep end? Lily looked to James and smiled, then looked back to Sirius.

"You're dead, Sirius. Or at least, you will be soon if you don't get back." Lily stated calmly, reaching out and giving Sirius' hand a squeeze. Sirius blanched and looked to James to see if Lily was just kidding around or if he was in some sort of dead/limbo state.

"Sorry mate, she's right. When you slipped through that veil thingy it transported you here." James gestured around at the empty, lighted place where they were standing. Or, now that Sirius bothered to pay attention, were floating. "Since you didn't really take a killing curse or anything, you don't seem to be completely dead, so as some of the 'ghost's' who haunt the place say, you can still achieve life." James laughed as if this was funny and Sirius looked at him crazily.

"I'm not dead!" Sirius protested, feeling weirded out by the whole thing, although somewhere in him he knew that James was right. Lily smiled calmly again, and held out a mirror to him. Sirius took it and looked at her strangely. Laughing, she held it up to his face. Sirius gasped at his reflection. He looked young again, nothing like his old, haunted self that had returned from Azkaban. "Why?" Was all he could ask while James smiled sadly.

"Because this is when you felt like you had died." James answered. He walked up to his friend, hugging him tightly, and then James pushed him rather roughly. "I don't think it's your time, so I'm sending you back." James said, getting angry and shoving Sirius back. Sirius stumbled, but didn't actually fall. He looked at James, once again, like the man was crazy. Maybe death could do that to you.

"Can you do that?" Sirius asked, backing away towards James and sending a worried look to Lily, who only smiled at him. James pushed him again and Sirius felt like he was teetering on the edge of something, but didn't look behind him in fear of James hitting him again.

"I don't know, but I'm goina' try." James said, giving him one harder shove. Sirius fell and felt like water was rushing over him by the gallons. "See ya when it's time!" James yelled, waving jovially to Sirius who was flailing around while he fell. "Tell Dominique I love her!" Lily yelled.

When the falling stopped, Sirius knew he must be crazy.

----------------------------------------------

Dominique sat and stared at the veil as it waved slightly to its own breeze as the ministry workers gathered the Death Eaters around her. She took no notice of all this as tears and soot ran down her face. As soon as Remus had woken her up, she had said nothing and done nothing except to crawl over and plant herself firmly in front of where Sirius had……_died_. She refused to believe it and breathed deeply as a sigh wracked her body. "Sirius." She whispered, she closed her eyes and his face came to life.

"_I love you, baby. Don't forget that." Sirius whispered as he laid a kiss to her forehead. Dominique smiled as she cuddled closer to him and listened to his heartbeat._

"_I know, Sirius, I know." _

She only opened her eyes when someone screamed and something heavy slumped next to her. "Oh my God!" Dominique sat stunned as the people around her became silent and still.

"Please, be a little louder, Nicky. I don't have a headache or anything." It whispered as he turned his clear, silver eyes to her. Dominique let out a sobbing cry as she threw herself on him, crying and kissing his face, hands, and neck. "It's alright, sweetie, I'm here." Sirius soothed, smiling at Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and the other aurors and Order members that had believed him to be dead.

"Amazing." "How did that happen?" "He came back?" Were things being muttered around them when Dumbledore and Fudge appeared at the doors. "Minister, you'll see that strange things do happen, I am assuming that Sirius will be cleared off all charges." Dumbledore said, rather than asked. Fudge shook his head, hiding his shock.

Tonks, Remus, and the others had gathered around Sirius, marveling at the fact that he was back, that he looked 10 years younger, and that he was so calm. "You really are one lucky bastard." Remus told him. Sirius smiled brightly.

"I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, everyone, I hope you have enjoyed my story and I hope that I did the story of Dominique and Sirius justice. The epilogue should be up soon and if you guys would like I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this story. Anyways, please do me that favor of leaving one last review! I love your feedback. **

**Gosh, I feel like I'm saying goodbye to someone I won't see again. Huh, I guess in someway I am. (Cue tears) Thanks again, again, again, and again, for reading, reviewing and everything else.**

**Love to all,**

**Violet T. Downs**


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last and final time for this story, I do not, have not, and never will own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I also do not own the book _Love You Forever. _That is written by Robert Munsch and they own all rights. I am but a slave to the ideas that spring from their writings. Also, if anyone wanted to know where the story's name came from, just go read that book!

Author's Note: Well, here we are, the epilogue on what people have told me to be a wonderful story. First, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing _every single chapter_ since this story has gone up:

Sirius-Baby (my most loyal reviewer)

Br0k3nglasssyndr0me

Amuletgirl5 (my best friend!)

PadfootStripQuidditch

KajiMori

Winni3

Amrawo

Snuffles-sweetie

Lily Hermione Potter

Muzical

Fantasygirl26

And to whomever has reviewed loyally to this story! Tell me if I missed you, and I'll put you on the list. I also would like to say that I am doing a prequel to this story, and it will detail how and when Sirius and Dominique got together. Keep a look out for that story and p.m. me if you would like to know when it will be out. I want to say thanks again for all the advice that has been given to me throughout the story and that I enjoyed reading all your reviews. Also, I know that this epilogue isn't that long, but I wanted it to be short, sweet and to the point. Oh, and there is a surprise for all at the end of the story!

This is the last Author's Note for this story and I just want to say for the last time, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And Enjoy the epilogue!

I also want to let you know, this is AU obviously, but Harry DID defeat Voldy in his 7th year but Tonks, Remus, and Fred didn't die. Snape did, but they now appreciate him more than they did before. That's about all and most of it will be explained in the story! Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I believe in angles,_

_That they're always hovering near,_

_Whispering encouragement,_

_Whenever clouds appear._

_Protecting us from danger,_

_And showing us the way._

_Performing little miracles,_

_Within our lives each day._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12 years later_

_Christmas Day_

_Grimmauld Place_

_London, England_

"Harry, Ginny, little Marigold! It's wonderful that you could make it, come inside." Dominique cried out as she opened the door and snow, sun, and the Potter's streamed inside. She smiled in joy as she now had her entire family, real family or adopted, together since the twins started school in the fall. She was finally back in her element. "Come on, everyone's in the kitchen." She helped Marigold rid herself of the cap hiding her jet black hair, and smiled as Mari gazed up at her with big, blue, eyes. The seven year old ran to join the other kids and Dominique, Harry, and Ginny made their way towards the kitchen.

"I still can't believe how warm this place is, Aunt Nicky." Harry marveled as they passed the walls in the winding hallway, now head-free and painted a much lighter color. Dominique smiled once more; it had taken almost two years to rid the walls and basically the whole house of the darkness that had swept over it, but after the final battle, now nearing on 10 years ago, the house had just seemed lighter. They opened the door to the kitchen where they were immediately swept into the loud din of noise that had inhabited the room from early this morning. Sitting at the table were members of the Order, as well as various friends and dates that the others had acquired over the years.

"Harry! Happy Christmas." Sirius called out from his place at the table, where he was speaking with both Fred and George as well as Remus, about the twin's joke shop. Harry went to join that group as Ginny was called over by Hermione and they began to chat over the new setting for her wedding ring that Ron had given her for Christmas. As Dominique went to sit by Fred, or possibly George's, new girlfriend, there was a rather loud explosion by the stove. Simultaneously, Mrs. Weasley turned a stiff gaze to her twins and Dominique sent almost the same look to her own twins.

"It wasn't us!" The two sets of twins shouted at the same time, gathering raised eyebrows and some snickers from the company in the room. Dominique looked from the grin on Ellen's face to the innocent look on Edward's and burst into laughter. "Don't worry, Molly, I'm certain that El and Eddy will be cleaning up after themselves. Am I right?" She asked, pointing her hand towards the wall that was sporting a sauce stain quite resembling St. Nicholas.

"Yes, mum." Eddy said as he trudged over to get a scrub brush from under the sink. "It was all Eddy's idea." El complained as she went to help her brother. Molly tapped the twins on the head as they passed her, shaking her head and laughing.

"They remind me of two little boys that I used to fuss over." She mused as Fred and George gathered around their mother and engulfed her in a bear hug. "We weren't nearly as bad." Fred said as he winked to Dominique over his mother's shoulder. She laughed and went to stand by Sirius at the fireplace. He smiled at her as she approached and opened his arms so she could snuggle in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her close and she smiled into his warm, woolen sweater.

"You seem very happy today." Sirius stated as he rubbed lazy circles on her shoulders and watched as El and Eddy went to play with Mari, Teddy, Victoria (Bill and Fleur's little girl), and Leo (Hermione and Ron's son) in the farthest place away from the parents in the kitchen. Dominique mmhmed and watched as Tonks and Remus became stuck under the enchanted mistletoe, still blushing even though they had been married for 10 years.

"Just glad to have everyone back, I suppose." Dominique sighed, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of family rush over her again. "I've actually been doing a bit of thinking." She said when she had opened her eyes. She rolled them at Sirius' sly smile.

"Don't strain yourself too much there, darling, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Dominique lightly elbowed Sirius and he motioned for her to continue, a bit wary of his person now that Dominique had his attention.

"Well, it's just that this house is so big, and what with El and Eddy not being here," She paused here and made sure that Sirius was completely listening. When she was sure that he was, she continued, "Well, I just thought that it would be fun to have another one." Sirius looked at her imploringly and then cocked his head to the side.

"Another what?" He questioned stupidly, and Dominique sighed whilst rolling her eyes. Reaching up and kissing him quickly, Dominique smacked him on the head.

"Another baby, you twit." Sirius nodded once before his eyes widened dramatically and he coughed. "Oh, uh, yes. Well, what I mean to say is that….." Dominique reached up and kissed him again, silencing him for a moment.

"It's fine if you don't…." She started at the same time that Sirius was saying, "I'm all for it!" They laughed at each other and kissed again, this time more passionately before. There was cheering and Sirius dipped Dominique dramatically before unlatching his lips from hers.

"I'll love you forever," He said, panting slightly and watching as Dominique's eyes blurred up with happiness, "I'll like you for always." He pulled them back into an upright position, smiling at Dominique with all the love he had for her. "As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." Kissing Sirius again, Dominique wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky, and then she remembered her older sister was probably dueling from above with whatever higher force their was so that she could have the life she did. And Lily always got her way.

As the made their way to the table for Christmas dinner, Dominique looked around at all the people seated before her: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoria, Ginny, Harry, Marigold, Ron, Hermione, Leo, Tonks, Remus, Teddy, Fred, George, Moody, Kingsley, Eddy, Ellen, and Sirius. The chatter died down as Sirius stood up to address the table, since he was after all the head of the house. "Friends and Family, we would like to thank you for _blessing_ us with your presence once again, on Christmas Day." He paused as someone shouted (cough, George, cough) "Hear, hear!" and the rest laughed. "I'm not one for sentimental speeches, so I'll just say what I mean. I don't know how lucky I am to have everyone and I hope that you all have a wonderful year." He looked around and then winked. "Let's EAT!"

Food began to appear on the table and everyone dug in. And from somewhere up above them, Lily Potter smiled.

"_Dominique better full well enjoy it."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after everyone had left, Dominique walked out of the twin's room, holding a book she had found stuffed half-heartedly in the book shelf. The cover was old, crinkled, and the pages had seen better days, but Dominique had known that the book wasn't just old, but it was loved as well. On the inside cover was written in scrawling handwriting she knew too well, _Property of Sirius Orion Black. _She smiled and flipped through the pages, sitting down outside the doorway, her eyes welling in tears at the story of the little boy and his mother. Finally when she reached the last page of the book, she flipped back to a page that she would remember for the rest of her life.

" _A mother held her new baby and_

_Very slowly rocked him back and forth,_

_Back and forth, back and forth._

_And while she held him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living,_

_My baby you'll be."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!!!!--------------------_

Well ladies, gents, and undecided's, that was the last update I will ever make on this story. But, it's not the last you will hear from these characters! That's right, I am making a prequel detailing the life of Dominique Marie Evans and how she went through Hogwarts and beyond! I'm hoping to make the story in different points of view and I hope that it will likely begin in the summer so keep and eye out!

Once again, I just wish to say a thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, thought about reading, favorited, alerted, or done anything involving this story! I appreciated it so much and you guys are totally my idols! Please leave me one last review! I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it!

All my love,

_Violet!_


End file.
